Long Live the King
by crimsonwolf49
Summary: The Force and Magic collide in this epic tale of love, adventure, deceit,and new discovery. Obi-Wan is not who he really his, Satine is keeping a secret, Padme is not who she say she is, and Anakin discovers a long lost power. This story has a little bit of European history, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, and Dracula in it. Please read and be nice, its my first story.
1. The Creature

Chapter One

In a time of Greatest Despair

A child shall be born

Who will destroy the Sith

And bring balance to the Force

_[Flash Back] _

_Alyosha hold on to me, and I'm going to get us out of here. We'll be safe soon." a girl with strawberry-blond hair and electric blue eyes said._

_"But Nastya what about Papa, Mama, Olya, Tanya, and Mashka." a young boy with auburn hair and grey-blue eyes asked._

_"Papa wants me to get you out first, he wants me to protect you first."_

_The 13 year old boy looked at his sister, "Okay Nastya, but your idea of safe is not the same as mine."_

_(Jedi Temple Library) _

Helene Garner loved working in the Temple library, being surrounded by knowledge. It was better than fighting in her opinion. All the Jedi history was recorded in these data pads, up to the when the fable of the Chosen One; who the great Qui-Gon Jinn found. Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi with the highest midichlorian count in Jedi history and one of the most powerful Jedi. The only problem was Anakin was not a proper Jedi. Being raised by his mother for the first nine years of his life made it hard for him to adapt to the rigid code. Well that is what most of the Jedi council thought. At least that is what she overheard. In her opinion, Anakin was destined for great things; either in the light or dark.

"Helene, can you put the data pads in the back of the library." the Librarian asked. Bringing Helene out of her daze.

"Yes Ma'am." Helene said taking the datapads.

Helene walk to the very back of the library when the floor became very shaky. Then suddenly the floor fell beneath her. Helene clung to the data pads as she fell through the floor and landed on her back knocking the breath out of her. When Helene looked up she was in some sort of cave.

"Helene are you okay." the Librarian yelled.

"I'm alright," Helene yelled," But I think you need to get the council."

"What's down there?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something important."

_Mandalore (Hanger Bay)_

Obi-Wan was on Mandalore waiting for Anakin to arrive with transport to the capital, so the Duchess Satine could plead her case to the Senate. He was waiting in a deserted hanger for his former padawan. Seeing Satine again brought back feelings that he thought he buried 12 years ago and the promise he broke. Obi-Wan was going to forsake his Jedi heritage and run away with Satine. Then the Blockade of Naboo happened and he went with his master on this supposed last mission. He was happy that Qui-Gon had found Anakin, Obi-Wan felt it would soften the blow of his leaving. But Qui-Gon died and entrusted Obi-Wan with Anakin's training. Obi-Wan was going to decline the offer but when he saw that lost little boy. Something inside him snapped, a feeling that he had to protect and train the boy. Even though Obi-Wan couldn't express his feeling with words, he was so proud of Anakin. Anakin had more courage than Obi-Wan could ever have. And Obi-Wan wasn't talking about being a Jedi either.

Obi-Wan knew about Anakin's marriage to the Senator of Naboo. He was even present at their wedding. Not that they knew that he was there. Obi-Wan thought that Padme could ground Anakin turbulent soul in the light. But for some reason it hadn't; he notice this after the whole Clovis Rush affair. Both of their emotions were wild with hurt and jealousy, but they still loved each other.

As Obi-Wan pondered in his thoughts, he felt something in the Force warning him of danger. Something was stalking him; pulling out his Light Saber with the snap hiss. Obi-Wan ready himself.

"Who's there" Obi-Wan demanded.

An evil chuckle was his response; out of the shadows a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers came out. His teeth were pointed and had long nasty looking nails. He wore black tattered robes covered with filth.

"Well well looky who we have here." he said sniffing the air.

They began circling each other. "Who are you? I won't ask again."

"Who am I, little Tsar, "the creature sneered," Your worst nightmare coming true. My master want you and you bitch sister heads on a platter."

Obi-Wan was confused, he didn't have a sister for one. "Sorry I don't have a sister, and my worst nightmare is not you. It flying with my former padawan and dying in a crash he caused," Obi-Wan sniped.

The creature studied him for a moment," You don't know who you are do you, Little Tsar."

"I know who I am." Obi-Wan stated.

"Master warned me of this, that _she _would have erased you memory."

"Who is this Master of your." Obi-Wan asked thinking it was the infamous Sidious.

"You're not worthy speak his name filth." the creature screamed and knocking his lightsaber out of hand with something that seemed like the force.

Obi-Wan was then knock down and the creature _sunk his pointed teeth _into his shoulder. Obi-Wan howled in pain. Without warning the creature was jerked back into a wall knock him out; by none other than Anakin Skywalker?

Anakin just arrived to see a strange creature biting his Former Master and Anakin quickly used the Force to throw the creature off him. Anakin ran to his Master helping him up.

Satine heard a scream and came running to the hanger to see a young man with shaggy dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes helping her former beloved sit up. The young man laughed as helped Obi-Wan.

"Don't even say it Anakin." Obi-Wan said glaring at him.

Anakin smirked," Alright, but you really need to stop getting into situations where you need saving."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes," Go arrest the damn thing that bit me and we will interrogate him at the temple. Make sure to muzzle him too."

Obi-Wan's left hand was holding his bleeding right shoulder and the young man Anakin went to detain the creature. Satine quickly called for help and then went over to the Jedi. She kneeled next to Obi-Wan and ripped her skirt to use as bandages. She pressed the cloth to his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't ruin a good skirt on my account." Obi-Wan attempted to joke.

"This is not the time to be funny," Satine snapped "If I remember correctly you bleed abnormally."

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"It's hard to forget your protector would bleed over little nick all the time."

Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile, before glancing over to make sure Anakin was okay. He was still slightly over protective of him. Most of the time Anakin thought Obi-Wan was just trying to hold back. But in truth, Obi-Wan loved Anakin much like a little brother or even a son and just wanted to protect him,

"Is that the boy?" Satine asked.

"Yes Satine." Obi-Wan said. "It was Qui-Gon's dying wish that I train him. I didn't want to, but I had this feeling that something bad would happen to him if I did not."

Satine studied Obi-Wan through her lashes, the looked on his face was that of a concerned parent. He really did believed something bad might have happened to the boy if he had not been there. She really couldn't fault him for that; even though he left her, at least it was for a noble cause.

Anakin walked back over to his Master to see a beautiful blond lady fixing his wounds.

"Master the creature has been detained and put on a Military transport to the Temple."

"Very Good Anakin." Obi-Wan said, "Anakin Skywalker this is Duchess Satine.

Anakin gave a customary bow to the royal just the he was taught by Obi-Wan.

"Very pleased to meet you milady."

Satine gave Anakin a soft smile and turned to Obi-Wan. "Who taught him manners Ben, because I know it wasn't you."

"I assure you Milady, my Master banged every court etiquette there is into my thick skull." Anakin assured her.

Satine smiled, "Well it is just surprising. When I first met him, he had no idea of court etiquette. He was some reckless, sarcastic boy."

"Really because that is how he describes me." Anakin laughed "And to think I thought he has always been an up-tight old man."

"I'm right here you know" Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Well let's get this old man fixed up." Satin giggled as the medics came.

Anakin laughed as his old master was teased by the duchess as he was loaded up on the stretcher. Their teasing was almost like his and Padme's. Which made him wonder what was going on between them. Maybe it was like his and Padme's relationship. Which made him missed his wife and wonder how she was. She just wrote him that she had to go deal with something that involved family. If he was on the Capital, that she would not be home for a few days. And that she loved him and missed him greatly. Anakin was upset by this, he really wanted to make up for the way he acted when she spied for the Jedi. He hoped she was there by the time he got there.

(Time skip, the end of The Voyage of Temptation)

"So who will strike first and brand themselves a cold blooded murderer, "Merrik taunted to Obi-Wan and Satine.

As both of them were trying to come up with a better solution, a light saber struck Merrik through the chest. The bomb remote dropped and Anakin caught it. Satine threw her blaster down and Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look.

"Anakin." he stated.

"What, he was going to blow up the ship." Anakin pointed out.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, he collapsed to the floor. Satine and Anakin rushed to him. His skin was on fire with fever and the quickly got him to the med bay.

Satine and Anakin waited for the droid to look over him; the Med Droid look at Anakin.

"It seems that the General has caught an infection from the bite on his shoulder. His body has shut down to fight the infection."

"Will he be alright?" Satine asked.

"For that answer you must consult a real doctor."

Both Jedi and Duchess looked at Obi-Wan not knowing this would set off a chain of events neither could ever thought possible.


	2. Secrets un-covered

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: Ahsoka is 11 and half human in this story, I know she is older. But for the sake of this story I made her younger. There is a **_**reason**_**. The first part of the Chapter was inspired by Fight like a Girl by Bomshel. **

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches _

_Born to those that have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the dark lord will mark him as an equal_

_But he will have the power the Dark lord know not of_

_And either must die at the hand of the other_

_Neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

Padme sat in her office, looking over the Senate budget. So far this war was draining the coffers. The Separatists did not want to want to make peace, as long Dooku was in charge. Not only was this war was tearing the Republic apart; it took her beloved away from her. Padme sat back in her chair and started to fiddle with her Japor Snippet. Anakin gave to her when they were children, he said it would bring her luck. And it hasn't let her down yet. She missed him, things had been tense between them since the Clovis Rush spy mission. Padme loved Anakin with her whole heart, but his jealous always would come between them. He was so terrified that he would lose her, either by death or to someone else; that he let his mind be clouded. It frustrated her to no end.

About to bang her head against her desk, Captain Typho opened the door with a smile.

Padme forced a smile, "Yes Captain?" she asked.

"There is someone here to see you." he said reveling a Togtrutan/human youngling.

The girl had the orange skin and the white markings of a Togtruta, and the silver blond hair and crystel blue eyes of a human. A perfect mixture of both. She was Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan. She had been left on Coruscant, until her master returned from Mandalor. The girl was 11 years old, most Padawans were older; but with the War going on children had to grow up faster. The usually snippy girl Padme knew had red puff eyes and tear streak faced. Padme didn't have to be a Jedi to know the girl was upset about something. Getting up from her chair, Padme made her way to Ahsoka. Putting her hand on her shoulder, looking at Typho she nodded at him to leave. Typho left her with a longing look.

"Ahsoka what's wrong," Padme asked.

Ahsoka looked up at Padme with those big crystel blue eyes and rushed into Padme embrace. They sunk down to the ground, Padme held the girl while she cried.

"Shhh Little Rose," Padme said softly,"Tell me whats wrong."

Ahsoka sniffled and looked down, "The other Padawans were teasing me. They say I'm too young, not that powerful, and I'm funny looking. I shouldn't be Anakin Skywalker's padawan at all."

Padme was livid, children could be cruel. She knew this from her own past, they would tease Padme about her teeth, hair, and how smart she was. It wasn't right, as future Jedi that should not behave that way. Padme thought about talking to Master Yoda about this. Better not, it would only make Ahsoka more of a target. She would discuss this with Anakin, she knew he had a no tolerance for bulling. But until then, Ahsoka needed her own defense. Gentle lifting the girl's chin to her gaze, Padme wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Ahsoka, I going give you some advice my mother gave me," Padme said, "She told me I was brave and beautiful, so are you. Then she went on to tell me to hold my head high, don't ever let them define the light in your eyes, love yourself and give them hell. Lastly you can take on this universe, just stand and be strong. Do you understand?"

Ahsoka nodded and they both stood up. Ahsoka hugged Padme tightly and Padme kissed the girls head. "Thank you so much Senator, you give the best advice. No wonder my Master visits you do much" she said skipping off.

"Yeah that why he visits me." Padme thought blushing a deep red at the thought of the things that have went on in this office, on the desk, and the floor.

Deciding to go home, Padme packed up her work for the day. Entering her apartment, she was greeted by Threepio. "Hello Miss Padme." he greeted.

"Hello Threepio." she said, giving him her cloak.

Padme went to her closet, changing out of her heavy robes and letting her hair down from the eccentric hair style. She changed into a simple gown of lilac with pink hues, her hair fell down to her hips is soft curls. Going back into the bedroom, Padme noticed that there was a wicker basket of blood red apples on her bed with a note beside it.

"Threepio, has there been anyone by today." Padme asked.

"No Miss Padme," he said waddling into the room.

"Then how did this basket get in here."

"Oh dear me, I don't know." he said fussing.

Padme walked over to the basket and picked up the note.

_To: Lady Skywalker_

_From: Gringotts Wizard Banks_

_Dear Lady Skywalker (Nee Granger),_

_I, Griphook, sadly inform you of the passing Andromeda Tonks (nee Black). The funeral is in two days' time; then the reading of the Will commences afterwards and the custody of Edward Remus Tonks will be discussed. We would like for both you and you husband to come. _

_Griphook_

_P.S. Please do not worry about the vault accident eight years ago. _

The note fell from her hands, her hands shaking. "Are you okay, Miss Padme?"

Finding her voice, "Yes, you can shut down for the night."

After he left, Padme sat on her bed, thinking about secrets that she has kept from everyone but her parents and sister. Padme once told Anakin that secrets destroyed, hers would surely destroy any trust that he had left in her.

Padme Naberrie Amidala was not always her name, her birth name was really Hermione Jean Granger. Jobal and Ruwee gave her the name Padme, when they adopted her at 13. She finally became Padme permanently after a heartbreaking betrayal seven years ago. Griphook was the first one to even contact her in seven years. Maybe she shouldn't go. But then she remembered something.

_"Promise us you will take care of him if anything happens to us. Please be Teddy's Godmother, Hermione."_

_"Of course Remus, I promise."_

"I made a promise to you Remus and I will keep it,"

**AN: Review please! **


	3. The Inheritance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Three

Padme made the necessary arrangements to take off a few days. She packed a bag and wrote a note to Anakin.

_My Love,_

_If I'm not home when you arrive, please don't worry. I have to go deal with something involving family. I love you Always&amp;Forever. P.S._

She kissed the data letter and pressed send. She grabbed one of the apples Griphook sent; apparently they had the ability to jump dimension. They were enchanted with Goblin magic, wished she had known about these apples. Would have made the jump easier. Padme had discovered dimension jumping by accident. A nightmare triggered a burst of accidental magic. Padme had ended up on Naboo, in the meadow that she had takin Anakin to. Jobal had found her, the family took in with an open heart, and healed her. From then on every summer, she would come back. But stop the summer when she had to on the hunt, she didn't want risk her family or Anakin.

Padme grabbed her bag and took bite of the apple. The world was spinning around her, her airy bedroom was gone and she ended up on the floor was a dark cozy office. The room was still spinning was still when Padme landed. Closing her eyes for a moment to balance herself. After a few seconds, Padme sat in one of the plush chairs in what Anakin called her senator mode.

"Good day mil-lady." Griphook stated from behind the papers he was reading. Looking up at the women in front of him, he was somewhat shock. Gone was the sorrowful jaded girl, in her place was a confident brave women. "Good day Griphook," she stated, "Thank you for the letter, you're the first to contact me in over eight years."

"We have been trying to find for those eight years," Griphook said gaging her reaction.

"Why?" she asked.

"You inheritance of course," Griphook said pulling our papers," The Wills of Sirius Black, Godric Gryffindor, The River's, and The Romanov's. The later today I will read the Will of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Andromeda Tonks."

Padme was shocked that Sirius would leave her anything at all, she was only a friend to Harry nothing more. What confused her more was that Gryffindor, Rivers, and Romanov Wills. She was not connected to any of them, well she did pull our Gryffindor Sword out of the Sorting Hat in her second year. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Lady Skywalker, where is your husband, "Griphook asked.

Padme snapped her head up and looked at Griphook with fear. "How did you know I was married?"

"The Book of Records states that Hermione Jean Granger name changed to Amidala Padme Naberrie. Married and Soul-Mate to Anakin Gabriel Skywalker. Children: Ahsoka Tano Skywalker. Powers Status: Bound by Ronald Billius Weasly."

"How is it that Ahsoka is my child?" Padme asked.

"You're magic and love for the girl has connected you to her; therefore she is now your child." Griphook explained.

"Can you tell me who her real parents are?" Padme knowing Ahsoka wanted to know.

"Griphook shook his head, "That information was lost when you adopted her,"

"How that is my magic adopted her, but I could not be bound to my soulmate." Padme asked.

"A Soul Mate's Love and a Mother's Love is different, to complete the Soul Mate's bond requires the magical creatures magic to bind with their mate's soul. Thus completing the bond. A Mother's Love can happen at any moment; you're magic simply reach out unconsciously and took the girl in."

Padme nodded, "No one can know this, about my husband and my child. They would be in serious trouble."

"Of course, no one know of this. Not without your permission, Mil-lady." Griphook said, "Now onto business, the Will of Sirius Black. All he left was a letter addressed to you.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I want to thank you for believing that I was innocent back in your third year. And for giving me my freedom back. I want you to know that I never blamed you for what happened to Harry; I bet that boy could be as stubborn as his parents when he made up his mind. I want you to know that I love you like a daughter, since I have no children of my own; I am making you the head of House of Black; from the day I die and onward you will be known as Lady Black. You will have access to the jewels and fortunes. From the fortunes, I want to give 1 million gallons to Remus and my cousin Nymphadora, if they are not together, please prank them till they are. Give 50 thousand gallons to the Weasely twins, for their Joke Shop. And reinstate my cousins Andromeda and her daughter back into the Black family. And burn Bellatrix out of the family. Lastly I want you to survive this damn war and kill Voldy. Then I want you live your life to the fullest in peace. Settle down and have lots of children; remember to tell them about me please. _

_Sirius Black._

_P.S. If you marry that Red-headed Git Ron, I will come back to haunt you. I mean it. Beware of his mother too, I saw her trying to drug you with love potions, I told if she tried it, I would have the twins prank her to death and I would help._

Padme laughed and cried when she read the letter.

"Griphook please set aside the one million gallons in a trust fund for Edward Remus Lupin, and make sure the fifty thousand get put into George Weasly account here. I want to make sure that Andromeda Tonks and her daughter reinstated back into the Black family. I also want to know why this Will was not read to me before now."

"This Will was recently found and turned into us by Narcisse Malfoy. Shall I continue?"

Padme nodded.

"Now onto the River's Will, you know of the blood status that the Wizard community lives by correct."

"Yes of course, the Pure Bloods, Half-Bloods, and the Muggle-Born. Pure Bloods like the Black family are at the highest and the Muggle-borns like me are at the bottom" Padme answered.

"But Lady Skywalker, you are not a Muggle-born, "Griphook explained.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"Well, do you know who Jaquette Woodville is?"

"Yes, she was a part of the War of the Roses. She was on the Lancastrian side, but turned to the Yorkist side when her eldest daughter married King Edward the Fourth. I know she was accused of witchcraft twice along with Queen Elizabeth, but it was never proven"

"Jaquette and Elizabeth were in fact witches, thought to be muggle-borns. The Earl of Warwick hated them because he was a pure blood wizard. That is why he rebelled against Edward. Even though Edward was squib, Warwick didn't want Elizabeth polluting the Lancastrian bloodline. But Jaquette and Elizabeth were not muggle-borns, they were demi-goddesses. They were descendants of the Water Goddess Melusine. A demi-god/ess is a wizard/witch that are get their powers from a patron God/ess. And this Will states that as the last descendent of Jaquette Woodville through her daughter Queen Elizabeth through her daughter Princess Bridget. You are know the now the new Lady Rivers. This title comes with the jewels and fortunes of the Rives family"

"Alright, how come this Will was not read to me?" Padme asked crossing her arms.

"Dumbledor had this Will hidden from us, Professor Snape turned it in to us before he died along with the Last Will of Godric Gryffindor."

"What does that Will State?" Padme asked.

"Godric Gryffindor's States that whoever pulls out the Sword of Gryffindor shall inherit the Sword, the fortunes, jewels, and the title of Prince or Princess."

"Are their anymore titles that I need to be aware of."

"Yes your Highness, but your husband needs to be here for that Romanov Will. Now the Wills the Lupin and Tonks family will began after the burial of Andromeda Tonks."

"Of course," Padme said.

For the funeral today, Padme wore an Edwardian Flying dress is made entirely of navy silk velvet and navy silk satin with a white lace charmeuse and white shawl. She wore her hair down, but pulled out of her face with hair pins. She was terrified for today, mostly because of Ron. She was scared he would try to finish what he started seven years ago. Padme grabbed her Japor pendent for comfort; she wished that Anakin was here.

"William and Flure Weasley will escort you to the funeral by side along apparition. Since you cannot access you magic for now." Griphook explained.

"Will I ever be able to do magic again." Padme asked.

Griphook smirked, "All will be reveled at the Will Reading. I'm sure that the Minister of Magic would like to know why their hero vanished and who did it."

Padme raised an eyebrow, so Griphook planned to expose Ron at the Will Reading. In front of the Minister of Magic, thus throwing Ron in jail and freeing her magic. Padme loved that the idea. Maybe they will allow her to hex him just once.

"Very well Master Griphook." Padme said smirking.

**An: The dress that Padme is wearing is the same one from Titanic that Rose wore during her "flying scene". **


	4. The Funeral, Truth, and Teddy

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So here is some background for the Harry Potter's part of the Story. Harry died at 11, and Hermione took over the role of savior from him. There will be more information about Harry's death later in the story. So Hermione went through the Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, the Triwizard Tournament, and so on. But the Golden Trio made up Hermione, Ron and Neville after Harry died. Ron and Hermione never get together in this story, more on that later. And no one knows about her life as Padme, well just one person that is alive. Please PM me if this or the story doesn't clear up anything. **

As Padme walked out of Griphook's office, she saw two familiar people. Bill still had his long red hair, lanky build, and the scar that Greyback gave him. Fleur was still as beautiful as she remembered with silver hair and grey-blue eyes, she was also about 5 months pregnant too. Both were dressed in black robes. Both were looking at her in shock, Fleur waddled over and pulled her in a tight hug as much as her bump would allow.

"Mia, my God you're alive." Fleur whispered in her, "We thought you had been killed after the battle by rough Death Eaters. Seven years we been looking for you, and all of sudden the Goblins find you, how is that possible."

Padme pulled back from her friend to look her in the eyes. "Fleur I will explain what happed, but later. This is a happy moment for me, I see you're pregnant."

Bill came up behind Fleur and placed his large hands on her bump, "This is our second child, another girl. Our oldest is named Victoria, spitting image of her mother. She was born on the two year after the Battle "Bill explained.

"That's wonderfully, I hope to meet her." Padme expressed.

"Did you ever see Prince Charming again?" Fleur asked playfully.

Padme blushed, during the Triwizard Tournament Fleur had caught sight of the Japor snippet that Anakin had given her. Padme blushed at the time and told Fleur that a charming boy had called her an Angel because she was beautiful, and made her the snippet for luck. At the time Padme never felt like an angle, just an awkward teenager. Fleur had told her that this boy, her Prince Charming saw her inner beauty and that what made him a keeper.

"Yes I saw him again, he went from the charming boy to roughish man. I hardly recognized him when I saw him again. I ended up marrying him," Padme said before she could stop herself but continued. "It had been ten years since I saw him, and I married him a month later."

Both Bill and Fleur were shocked, Hermione the girl that showed no interest in boys and always stuck to her studies married a man only after seeing for a month.

"Wow, "Bill said still in a daze.

"What's his name, "Fleur asked?

Padme thought for a moment, should she revel more or would that be a bad idea. But if anything she could make them swore an unbreakable vow not to tell. "Anakin Skywalker."

Fleur beamed, "Any children yet."

"One adopted daughter, Ahsoka." Padme said.

"Why are they not here with you?" Bill asked.

"My husband is assisting his best friend with a job and Ahsoka is in school right now. I felt I should not pull her out at the moment." Padme lied.

"That sounds like you Mia," Bill said rolling his eyes, "Always one for education."

"Of course." Padme laughed but turned serious.

"Bill what happened to Andromeda." Padme asked.

Both Bill and Fleur turned serious as well, Bill was the first to speak.

"All I know is that she was attacked by a werewolf. They think the damn thing was coming after Teddy. "

"How did it happen?"

Bill took a moment to control his emotions, he knew that as Teddy's Godmother Mia needed to know the facts.

"The wolf broke the door and Andromeda had enough time to put Teddy in a safe room behind the wall. He killed her and moved on."

"And Teddy." Padme asked.

"Physically he fine, but he has shut down mentally. He won't talk and he barely eats, he is staying with us till you can take him home."

"Will he be here today?"

"No, he won't come, not even to say goodbye."Bill said sadly.

Padme nodded in understanding, saying goodbye to loved ones was hard. She hadn't even been to her own parent's graves yet.

Andromeda Tonks would be buried next to her husband, daughter, and son-in-law. Narcisse and Draco Malfoy in front behind the casket; next was Bill, Fleur, The Minister of Magic Susan Bones and head of the Auror department Justin Finch Fletchley, and then herself. With her she carried a white lily for innocence, since Andromeda was innocent.

"Oh Won-Won, look who it is." a shrilly voice said.

Oh God, tell me who that is not who I think it is. Padme turned around to Ron and Lavender Brown coming up behind her. Ron look the same, only older and filled out but in the gut. He walked up like he was the star of the show, it reminded her of Lockhart; so did the way he dressed. Lavender was just the same as Ron, she wore a black short skirt and corset top too small for her. "Lavender Ronald."She said coldly.

Lavender had always hated Hermione with a passion, she was smarter and always had Ron attention in school. Now Lavender hated Hermione even more; Lav figured that they both had money, since she married Ron he made bucket loads for her spend and by the looks of her clothes Hermione did too. But somehow the little mudblood grew into her looks, and Lavender just grew outwards. Even now Ron was looking at her with lust. But Lavender knew that she as here for the little mutt, only Lavender and Ron would get him. Who in their right mind would give that spinster a child? Once they had the mutt, it would be nice to have a servant around the house. Then Lavender would laugh with victory, because she had what the mudblood wanted.

Ron was indeed looking at Hermione with lust, she had grown into her looks. Hermione was no longer an ugly twig, she had curves in all the right places and her hair was no longer a bushy mess but loose ringlet. She would be his, no matter what. He would finish what he started seven years ago. He could finally dump Lavender; she had let herself go too much. With Hermione on his arm, he would have the fame and money that came with her.

"It's so good to see you Hermione." he stated.

"I wish I could say the same," Padme stated turning around to join the others.

How dare that Mudblood brush him off like that he was a war hero, Ron's face was turning as red as his hair. He grabbed her roughly by the wrist, making her drop her lily. Padme was about to scream, when a dark gloved hand reach out a gently pulled her back from Ron. The man towered over Ron's 5'10 frame at 6'4, he had black hair, and his eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"I suggest you not lay hand on her, "the man said.

He had an accent similar to Viktor Krum's, but his English was better.

"Whats it to you." Ron snapped.

"This is my nephew's wife, you little bug." the man snapped.

"Who the hell in their right mind would marry the insufferable know it all." Lavender screeched.

Our little showdown had caught the attention of the others, all of their glares were pointed at Ron and Lavender. Narcisse, Susan and Justine came over and curtsied to Padme before turning their attention one the slut and Git.

"How dare you disrupt my sister funeral and lay a hand on The Head of The House of Black." Narcisse screamed, "I could have you both arrested for that."

"She's right Weasley, "Justine said glaring at him.

"I did nothing wrong, just teaching the Mudblood bitch a lesson." Ron said forgetting his boss was a muggle-born.

CRACK

The dark-haired man back handed Ron across the face, breaking his nose. "You are a peasant compared to her. Not only is she Lady Black, she is a Grand-Princess of Russia through her marriage to my nephew Prince Anakin. You will show her the respect she deserves or you will deal with me."

"Why hell would a prince marry you." Lavender snapped.

Padme beat the stranger to the punch, "Because he thinks I'm an Angel. Now both of you will leave me alone for the rest of the funeral and the Will reading or else. I am so sorry Narcisse, please continue."

"Of course you Highness, would you like to come up front with me and Draco."Narcisse asked.

"No, I think my uncle would like to walk with me in place of my husband." Padme explained.

Narcisse nodded and the walk presumed, her "uncle" offered her his arm and her fallen flower, Padme took the arm and they began to walk.

"Who are you, how do you my husband." Padme demanded.

The stranger smiled, "I told my dear, I'm your husband uncle."

Padme gave him a pointed look, "My husband has no more family sadly, aside from his step-family."

"My dear how much do you both know about his mother?"

Padme thought for a moment, "Not much"

"I see," he said, "His mother is my descendent through my son. They always called me uncle, seeing that I do not look like a grandfather."

Who are you," Padme asked again.

"Prince Vlad Tepes of Romania, but history gave me another name..."

"Dracula, son of the Devil." Padme finished.

"Actually Dracula means Son the Dragon, Protector of the Innocent. My family's name goes back to Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen; Mother of the Dragons."

"Are you really a vamp...?"

"Vampire, yes. But I will not hurt you, I had a witch by the name of Elizabeth Bathory bind me to my family. I can never hurt them, I can always feel them; when they are born or when they die. But I would like discuss more about our family with my nephew present."

"Fine, I supposed that will be alright." Padme said.

"How are you out in the daylight?" Padme asked.

"Sun block my dear, sunblock."

They walk and watched as the coffin lowered into the ground with Padme's Lily on top. Padme let the tears fall for Andromeda, Teddy, and the others that lost their lives. Padme looked up and saw that Ron was smirking at her. Like was going to finish what he started seven years ago. He lost once and he will lose again.

The funeral party made it back to the bank for the Will reading, as they entered Griphook's office there was tea, cucumber sandwiches, and mini-cakes. With everyone seated and thoroughly disgusted with Ron eating habits. Griphook entered with the two documents and bowed to Padme and Vlad.

"Nice to see you again Prince Vlad, "Griphook commented to the Prince.  
"You as well, Griphook. Please go on with the reading."

"As you wish, the wills state that Hermione Jean Granger shall take care of Edward Remus Lupin if anything to Nymphadora and Remus Lupin or Andromeda and Edward Tonks. But Ronald and Lavender Weasley have decided to contest the Wills, saying that the she is an unfit." Griphook stated.

"She knows nothing about being a loving mother, and she has been out of the boy's life ever since he was born. Never even met the boy; and he should not be taken away from his friends. By letting him stay with Ron and I, he will be close to his friends and will be able to attended Hogwarts in a few years." Lavender let out in one breath.

"Lavender how would you know about being a loving mother; you have no children."Fleur snapped. "Where Mia already has one child."

"Then where is this child, "Ron taunted.

"She still in school, and then she is with her father most of the time. Ahsoka is a daddy's girl." Padme said.

"Interesting name Ahsoka, sounds made up." Lavender pointed out.

Padme glared at Lavender, then Susan casually stated "I assure you Mrs. Weasley that the girl is not made up, I have seen the adoption records that state that Ahsoka is indeed the child of the Princess. And I have made up my mind on the matter of the custody of Edward Remus Lupin. He will go to Hermione and her family."

"WHAT," Ron screamed.

"Another matter has come to my attention, for some reason I cannot feel Hermione's magic any more. Care to explain this Hermione. "Susan asked.

"Yes Minister," Padme stated looking Ron dead in the eye, "After the battle, I went to Gryffindor tower to rest and be alone. Ron followed me. He started going off on how we should be together and that everyone expected it. I told him no and that once everything was settled here, that I was leaving. He got mad and attacked me without warning, he beat me bloody. Then to make sure I couldn't get away; he bound my powers. The last thing I remember was him pointing his wand at me and then a white light."

"What happened after that, "Justin asked.

"All I know is that my adopted mother found me and brought me home. I couldn't come back, Griphook was the first one to contact me in ever since."

All eyes were on Ron who was sweating, "S-he's lying, I-I d-id-n't at-tcked h-er, i-t was the o-ther way arou-nd." he stammered.

His family didn't seem surprised, "Ron I can't believe you would do this to Hermione, your best friend. How would Dad, Ginny, Charlie, and Fred felt about this; I'm glad they are not alive to see this. I thought you were not like Molly and Percy. I was wrong." Bill said sadly.

"Bill you're going to believe that mudblood bitch over me, your own brother."Ron yelled.

"You're not my brother, I hereby ban you from the Weasley clan. You and the bitch you married. You will know be known as Ronald Billius Brown. "Bill declared.

Ron face became as red as his hair, and he lunged for Padme

_"Petrificus Totalas_"

The body binding charm hit Ron in the back and he fell at Padme's feet. The person holding the wand was Auror Neville Longbottom. Gone was the chubby boy that everyone pick on, he was tall and toned because of the Auror training. His straight black hair was sweep to the side and he had piercing black eyes glaring at Ron.  
"Sorry I'm late," he said,

Padme laughed, "Better late than never Nev"

Neville gave his oldest friend a goofy smile. "How was that body binding curse." he asked.

"Better than mine." Padme said.

"Well, I guess I should get this scum to the Azkaban till his trial. I always had a feeling he had something to do with why you left. I and Luna never stop hoping that you would come back." Nev said levitating Ron.

"Thank you Nev." Padme said with a smile.

"You're welcome Mia," he said before turning to Lavender, "Come along Lavender, you're not needed here anymore."

Lavender got up from her seat, glaring a Padme. "What is so special about you that Ron just had to have you? You were just some ugly know it all in school, but even then he still wanted you. I was good and true to him, I gave him all that I could. But he still chooses you."

"I don't what goes on in his twisted head Lavender, the only feeling that I ever had for him was that of sister. I gave my heart to my husband the day I met him. He is my Soul Mate, since Ron bound my powers I haven't be able to properly bind myself to him. I has been driving us both insane."

Everyone was shocked, the Soul Mate principal was rare thing. It was a witch or wizard's perfect match, they share an undeniable connection and is tangible from the first touch. This bond allow the Soulmates to see into each other mind, heart, and soul.

Susan pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione, "As the Minister of Magic, I hereby release you from the binds that Ronald Billius Brown has placed on you."

Padme closed her eyes and felt the warm fire of her magic rush through her veins, feeling it heal her after so many years. She opened them and felt like herself again. Griphook handed Padme her wand, the one she lost so many years ago. The Vine Wood and Phoenix feather core.

_"Lumos_." she whispered

The wand made a blinding white light, showing everyone that she was powerful witch. "_Nox_"

Padme looked at Bill, "Take me to see my God-son.

The Wake was at Shell Cottage, it look the same as the last time she visited. Narcisse, Draco, Flure, Vlad, Susan, and Justin went into this house. Bill waited for her, as she went to lay forget-me-knots on Dobby's grave. "Thank you so much Dobby, for everything." Padme said.

As she approached the cottage, she saw Bill holding a beautiful little girl in a black dress and her hair in pig tails tied with black silk ribbon. She had strawberry blond hair, and Bill's blue eyes. "Daddy's is this Mia, Teddy's new mummy."

"Yes Tori, this is her." Bill said setting her down.

"Hi I'm Victoria, I have heard all about you." she said sticking her hand out

Padme grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Victoria."

"Are you going take Teddy away forever" she asked in a small voice and soulful blue eyes.

Before Bill could reprimand her, Padme knelt down to look Victoria in the eyes.

"No Victoria, Teddy can always come and visited you."

Tori let out a relived sigh, she was glad. Teddy was her very best friend and she did not want him to go away. Tori them inside and went upstairs. While the adults mingled and Padme helped with lunch. Flure made a light lunch of chicken-mushroom wild rice soup, fresh bread, and apple cider.

"So Granger what do you do know?" Draco asked.

Padme took a sip of her apple cider and looked at Draco. "I am a Senator, "she explained.

"Really, never thought you would go into politics, "Draco said." Always thought you would be a librarian or something dealing with books."

Padme chuckled, "No, I went into politics to help people. I love my job, even if it is tiring. What do know Draco?"

"I'm a healer, I do house calls for now because no one wants to hire an ex-death eater." he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Padme said.

"What is your husband and daughter like, "Narcisse asked changing the subject.

"Ani is charming, kind, loving, a bit reckless, and a brilliant inventor. He cares deeply and is protective of those he cares about. Ahsoka is like any other pre-teen, mouthy and a know it all. Ani nickname for her is Snips. Because she is always snippy towards him."

Narcisse smiled, glad that her great-nephew was going have a father and older sister in his life. It will do him good have a real family that will protect him.

"Did you tell your family about Teddy yet?" Vlad asked.

"No, Anakin is away helping a friend out and Ahsoka is in school. I didn't tell either of them, I wanted to tell them when we are all together."

"I would like to come with you to meet him, I want his help to find his mother and uncle." Vlad explained.

"Are you sure that she is alive, I saw her body before they buried her." Padme said sadly.

"I would have felt her die, she is still alive." Vlad declared.

Padme nodded, hoping that he was right. Shmi should be alive to enjoy her grandchildren and such.

"Flure where is Teddy at." Padme asked.

"First door on the right, up the stairs."

Padme got up and went up to the room. The room was light and opened with an ocean theme. In the kings sized bed sat a boy of eight years old in blue striped pjs. He had messy black hair and brown eye with a blank expression. In his lap lay her old cat Crookshanks and on the table was the snowy owl Hedwig. Hedwig saw her and chirp happily. Teddy turned and looked at her strangely. "Hello Teddy, I'm your Godmother Hermione." she said walking in and sitting on the bed.

Crookshanks lifted his head up and saw his mistress. He trotted over from Teddy and climb into Padme's lap. Teddy was shocked, and face said so. Crookshanks never liked anyone, not even Victoria. But his cat was rubbing and purring happily at his Godmother. "Hello Crookshanks, it's good to see you old friend." she said.

Padme smiled at him, "You know he used to be mine, I got him when I was 13 years old. I'm glad you took care of him for me."

"Teddy do you know what today was," Padme asked.

Teddy did not answer at all, he just returned to staring blankly into space. Padme pushed Crookshanks out of her lap and scooted closer to Teddy. "Teddy, you're going to come live with me in a new place. Somewhere that the wolves can't find you; I promise I will not let anything happen to you. We are leaving soon okay. I'm going pack you things. Don't worry, we will be coming back soon."

Teddy things were packed in his father's old trunk with Undetectable Extension that fit all of his things; along with Crookshanks and Hedwig. Vlad did the same with his bag. Bill took them back to Griphook's office, he hugged Teddy and Mia.

"Be safe and bring all of your family next time" He said.

"I'll try."

They went into Griphook's office, where he was waiting with the apples. "Before we go, I need to explain something's. First, no one knows that I and Anakin are married. Tell no one. Two, things will be strange in this world just follow my lead. And third, Anakin is not going to react well to you Vlad, just hid in a room till I can explain things to him. I will explain more when the time comes."

"Alright," he said.

"Teddy grabbed my hand and take Vlad's other one. On three bite down. 1 -2-3."

The trio disappeared with a pop.

**Hey guys tell me what you think please. And Happy Christmas everyone!**


	5. Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the new chapter of Long Live the King. Please check out my new story My Son. Hope everyone had a Happy Christmas and Blessed New Year.**

Chapter 5

Anakin arrived at the Temple hanger bay with the Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan in a medical capsule. The wound was healed, but Obi-Wan was still in the coma. Duchess Satine was worried sick, but she had to leave him to defend her people from the Death Watch. She grabbed Anakin's arm, "Please keep me posted on his status." Satine asked.

"Of course, Duchess." he said.

She reluctantly left him to go to her hotel room.

At the temple, Anakin walked to where the prisoner was being held, he studied the creature. Anakin wasn't sure if it was a man or beast. One thing for sure was that it was pure evil. Someone sent this creature to kill his master, it puzzled him to no end. Whatever a Tsar was, the word seemed like a royal title. But Obi-Wan was the son of a farmer for Stewjon, he had no royal connections. The creature stared at the door with an evil smile and started humming a lullaby from his childhood.

_On the wind, across the sea_

_Hear this song and remember _

_Soon you'll be home with me _

_Once upon a December_

Anakin went to open the door when he was stopped by a voice/

"Skywalker what are you doing."

Anakin turned to see Master Windu stalking towards him in stuck up attitude. Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of all the master's why did it have to Windu? For whatever reason, Windu has always been the hardest of him; always pushing him to the limit. When Anakin was 13, Windu pitted him against a senior Padawan. Anakin was nearly killed in that battle, it was the only time that he ever saw his very calm master lose his own temper. Obi-Wan told Windu that if he ever did that again, Obi-Wan would go to the council with intent to get Windu expelled out the order.

"Just studying the prisoner, Master."Anakin said.

"Well this prisoner is none of your concern. You are too close to this Skywalker. Master Yoda is away and has left me with his authority. Which you will respect. "Master Windu commanded.

Anakin clenched his fists and walked away before he said anything rash. Obi-Wan has always taught him that respect was earned not given. He decided to check on Ahsoka and then go home to Padme, if she was there.

Anakin walked to his rooms in the Temple, he only spent time there if he had to. Ahsoka was sleeping and he wanted check on her. He was very protective of her; Padme said it was the natural instinct of a father that made him so protective of her. She was sure that he would make a good father one day. But Anakin wasn't so sure, he didn't how to be someone father. That was what scared him about being a father. What if he did something to mess the kid up or accidently hurt them.

Ahsoka was in her room cuddled up to a rag doll that she made (toys were not allowed to teach younglings about un-attachment) and she kicked the blankets off herself again. Anakin bent down and pulled to blankets up to her chin and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful and sad. When they were alone and her thoughts unblocked, Anakin knew that Ahsoka greatest wish was to know the family she lost. But there was no way of knowing, Ahsoka's birth records were lost when her village was attacked. Master Plo Koon said it was the Will of the Force that the three year old was even found at all. She found under the wreckage of the orphanage, she was the only one there. The master Shaak Ti found his padawan interesting, she was the only hybrid known of the Tortuga species. Most Tortuga have reptilian eyes and luukes, but Ahsoka had silver blond hair and crystel blue eyes.

Anakin brushed some hair out of her face and turned to Artoo.

"Stay and watch her Artoo. I don't want to her alone with the beast in custody. I'll be back in the morning."

"_Yes Sir." _he beeped.

Anakin slips into the apartment and re-locks the door. Everything is quite, not even Threepio is awake. He goes to the bedroom and Padme is sound asleep on top the blankets on his side of the bed. She wore a light pink silk nightgown that reached her ankles and was backless. She was curled up clutching a holo of some sorts to her heart. Anakin sat beside her and gently to the holo out of her hand.

The holo was of two children; a boy and a girl. The boy had messy black hair and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind round things that held glass; he wore red and gold robes of sorts with a crest over the heart. Anakin also noticed that the boy had odd scar of a lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead. The girl had bushy light brown hair and amber eyes, she had buck teeth only hers seemed to make her smile bigger. She wore black robes that had the same crest as the boy. Anakin thought it was odd that the girl shared Padme's eyes and the boy's odd scar; only Padme's scar was on her left collarbone.

Unlike himself, who had many scars; from war, training as a padawan, and his life as a slave. Padme had five really bad scars that she covered up. Anakin didn't know she had them until after their wedding night.

_Anakin woke up alone, in the bed that he made love to his wife for the first time in. It was very late or very early and Anakin saw steam coming from the fresher. He got up and walked into the fresher. Padme was wearing her favorite blue robe and her hair was rolled up in a towel; she had out some sort of makeup and was dabbing it on her skin. _

_"Angel, "Anakin said._

_Padme jumped, and drop the glass container. They both watched as it shattered on the ground. _

_"Padme stay there, I'll get you." Anakin said._

_Anakin used to the Force to lift Padme up and into his arms. He quickly sat her on the bed and started to examine her feet. _

_"Ani, I'm fine. I didn't cut my feet. "She said._

_"Padme what were you doing, I woke up and found you gone."_

_"I got up early and decided I was going to make breakfast for us." She explained quickly._

_Anakin looked down and saw a scar on her left hand that was partially covered. He tried to read it, but Padme snatched her hand away. Anakin was hurt by this and Padme looked down in shame. _

_"Why won't you let me look?" He asked_

_"Because I want you to look at me like you did last night, if you see my scars you I'm afraid you won't look at me like that again," She confessed._

_Anakin used his robot arm and lifted her chin up so they could see each other's eyes. _

_"Padme, do you love me less because of my scars, the ones I got as a slave or a padawan." Anakin asked._

_"No, your scar show that you are a warrior, they make you into the man I love. Mine only remind me that I was to helpless to do anything to save the people I care about."_

_"Padme one day you will have to tell me what you mean by that, I won't push you to tell me. I can sense the distress it causes you. Until then I want you to know that I will love you no matter what. If you can love me with my scars, I can love you for yours. Show me."_

_Padme gave him her scared hand, he took into his own large ones. "I shall not tell lies." it read. Anakin then pushed up the sleeve of the robe and saw an angry line that started from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. Anakin kissed both scars; he then took her other hand and Padme turned over to her palm. There was only one scar there, a faint line that started at the bottom of her middle finger and ended at the top of her wrist. He kissed that one too. _

_"Any more that I need to kiss." he asked._

_Padme nodded and let the robe fall off her shoulders; on her left collarbone was a scar in the shape of lightning bolt. And lastly on the back of her right shoulder, there was a word carved into her, Mudblood. He gently touched the scar with his lips and he noticed that Padme tensed up. _

_"That scar hurt the most, Ani. I remember it, on the knife felt digging into my skin. All the while, they went on hurting my friend's right in front of me. Their screams will haunt me forever"_

_Padme started too sobbed, Anakin held and rocked her as she cried. "It's okay baby, it's okay."_

_Padme stopped crying and started to kiss him with passion. Anakin undid the towel and let her wet curly hair down, so his fingers could go through her hair. Tongues fought for control of the kiss and Anakin moved down to her collarbone to start kissing the lightning bolt._

_"Make love to me, make me feel like the angel you think I Am." she moaned._

_"Angel I don't think you are an Angel. I know you are and I'm going to show you." Anakin said as he went lower on her body._

Anakin smiled at the memory, and the others happy memories that they made together.

"You're home" a voice said.

Anakin looked down to see a sleepy pair of amber eyes looking up at him. "Yes, and so are you. I thought you would still be gone to deal with family things."

"I got in a few hours ago." She stated.

"Who are these kids?" He asked suddenly holding up the holo.

Padme smiled sadly at the photo. "If you can believe it, the girl in the photo is me."

"Really, even then you look like an Angel "Anakin said bending down to kiss her pulse point.

"Buck teeth and bushy hair included." She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin said, "I don't see buck teeth, only big pretty smile of a happy girl. That bushy hair as you call it, to me it makes a halo around you head."

"Whatever you say, love," she said pulling him down on top of herself.

Anakin then flip them over where Padme was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head over his heart. Padme listened to the steady beat of his heart and Anakin drew lazy circles on her back. "Whose is the boy?"

"His name is Harry Potter, he was my first best friend in school. Both of us were outcasts of sorts; he was an orphan and I was the insufferable know it all. We became friends after he saved my life, along with another boy named Ron."

"What happened to him and why do you have the same lightning bolt scar." Anakin asked.

"The man that murdered Harry's parents, broke into our school to steal something the headmaster had hidden there. The murderer had a teacher that helped him break in, when we went to tell the head master. He wasn't there and like a couple of dummys we went to face him by ourselves. Long story short, Harry was killed by his parent's murderer. He was only eleven years old, Ahsoka age now that I think about it. I don't know how it happened, no one told me. All I know is that he marked me like he did Harry."

"I'm sorry Angel." He said holding her tighter.

"I miss him you know, he had such a hard life. He lived with family members that treated him badly and he never knew what love was. But he was the sweetest and most caring person there was."

"Do you think, if you had not meet me and he was still alive? Would you know have ended with him." Anakin asked, he dreaded the answer.

"Anakin, there is no doubt in my mind that I was meant for you and you for me. If Harry had lived, he would have wanted to give me away to you at our wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's tradition for the father or a male family member of the bride to give her away to her groom, it's a sign that the father is giving the groom full responsibility of the bride. Since my birth father is dead, and my adopted father has no idea of this tradition; Harry would have had the honor of giving me away, he was very much like a brother to me."

"Maybe one day we will have a wedding like that." Anakin said holding her close.

"Maybe, how was your mission with Obi-Wan?" She asked.

Anakin's face turned somber and then sad. "Obi-Wan was attacked by some sort of beast-"

"NO... NANA. "Someone screamed.

Both adults jumped up and Padme rushed to the guest bedroom. Anakin followed to see Padme with her back to him and a small boy in her arms. He looked about seven years old with messy black hair, Anakin couldn't tell what color his eyes were because they were closed.

"Shhh Teddy, it's alright sweetheart. It's over, its over; they can't get to you now. You're safe." Padme cooed.

Brown eyes opened and looked into amber eyes; "What if the monster's that killed Nana try hurt you."

Anakin looked at the boy and saw something familiar in the boy's eyes. Anger, hate, sadness, and wanting. Anakin had felt this way when his own mother died; it only led to him killing a whole village of Tuskin Raiders. He touched the dark side and it has haunted him ever since. The Chancellor had said it was a good thing, to let his anger go in that way. But Anakin didn't know what to think; the Jedi said to forget his emotions and the Chancellor to let his emotions run free. He knew what ever monster hurt his Nana, would never hurt either of Padme or this boy.

"No monster is going hurt either of you." Anakin said suddenly.

Padme and Teddy both looked at him. Padme turned herself so they both facing Anakin

"Teddy remember when I told you I had an important secret to tell you." Padme asked.

Teddy nodded.

She motioned for Anakin to come closer, Anakin moved and knelt down on the floor next to Padme and Teddy on the bed.

"Teddy this is my husband Anakin. But you can't tell anyone that alright. When we are out in public you have to call him Master Skywalker. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded and stuck his hand out to Anakin.

"I'-m Teddy Lupin." He whispered.

Anakin took the boy's hand and shook it. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Teddy smiled for the first time in a long time. Padme put Teddy in the bed and tucked him in. Anakin noticed for the first time that there was some sort of feline on the bed and white flat faced bird in a cage. The feline got up and walked over to study Anakin. Crookshanks looked the human up and down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mistress look sternly at him. Crookshanks decided to like this human male, he had the right kind of fire to deal with his mistress. Crookshanks turned his tale and went to curl up to Teddy.

Padme rolled her eyes at the keenzle cat, Anakin was confused. "Well that's a first." Padme laughed.

"What you mean, "Anakin asked.

"Crookshanks usually doesn't like males of any sort, he likes you." she explained.

"If he didn't like me,"

Padme walked out of the room, to the living room. "If he didn't like you, you would have a very bloody face."

"Oh."

Padme went to kitchen and started a kettle of water to make tea. Anakin sat at the counter and watched her. Silence pause sat between them. "Padme who is Teddy." Anakin asked.

With her back still turned, "He is the reason I left for a few days. His grandmother was killed right before him, hence the nightmares. That is the first time I heard him talk since he met him, and that is also the first smile I have seen too. I'm Teddy's Godmother, so-"

"What is a Godmother?" Anakin asked.

"A Godmother or better yet a Godparent is someone parents entrust their children with just in case something happens to them. Teddy was entrusted to me when his parents died, both were very good friends to me. But he went to grandmother, who was going to raise him. But with her dead and Teddy having no one else to care for him,-"

"He went to you" Anakin said cutting her off.

"I made a promise to his parents that I would take care of him if anything should happen to them." Padme said making him a cup of tea. She handed him his cup and she took the seat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me," Anakin asked.

"Because I was hiding from someone, I didn't want this person to find me. So I stayed away." Padme explained.

"Who you were hiding from, "Anakin asked.

Padme took his hands into her own, "Promise me you won't get mad."

Anakin felt guilty, Padme was scared of his anger. Padme should be able to tell him things without him getting mad. "I promise."

"In school after Harry died, I had two best friends. Ron and Neville, we were the school's outcasts. Neville like Harry and Teddy, was an orphan being raised by his grandmother. Everyone pick on him our first year, but we got close our second year. Ron was the youngest boy of five boys, he was also the first friend Harry made in school. At first he did not like me, even though I tried to help him in school. But somehow we became friends, Ron had temper a bad one. He got jealous over dump things, somehow he got into his head that we belonged together. He caught me when I was alone and attacked me. I got away and stayed away until I heard about Teddy's grandmother. I knew I had to go back for Teddy and face my fears."

Anakin knew this was why Padme feared his anger, he reminded her of man that hurt her. Anakin got up and walked to the window; he stared mindlessly at the traffic outside. "I remind you of him, when I get mad or jealous."

Anakin felt her arms wrap themselves around in waist. "No Ani, I don't think that. Your anger is sometime irrational at best, but you love me and would never hurt me. Ron only wanted me for his own gain."

Anakin turned around in her arms, and they held each other. "Did you see the bastard again." He asked pulling her in tighter.

"Yes, he tried to attack me at the funeral when someone saved me."

"Who?"

Padme looked her husband in the eye, "A man claiming to be your mother's uncle. Ani"

Anakin was shocked, as far as he knew the only had his step-family left. Then again he remembered that his mother always refused to tell him about how she became a slave or anything about her life before. So it did kind of make sense that his mother might have family out there. "How did he know you were my wife and does he know about my mother's death?"

"He didn't really say, my love. He wanted to talk to you first, tomorrow night. He is staying at a local hotel and he promised to keep out secret."

"Good, I'-ll talk to him, just to see if he is telling the truth."

"Now what happened to Obi-Wan, you said he was attacked."

"Yes, by some sort of man beast. He is in a coma right now."

"Oh Ani, "She cried hugging him.

"Let's go to bed Angel, I'm exhausted." Anakin said picking her up bridle style.

Husband and wife fell asleep in each other's arms, without sharing a kiss on the lips.

**AN: Read and Review please, it is very welcomed.**


	6. A not so good very bad day

Chapter 6

_Sacrifice is never easy or it is no true sacrifice _

_Anakin's Dream_

_Anakin was standing alone in the middle of dirt road in nothing but his sleep pants. It was odd, this place. There was tall trees that stood proud and light breeze that indicated it was either spring or summer. Anakin looked down the road and saw two figures heading this way, walking fast. It was a man and women; the women was about 20 had shiny black hair and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved black dress and black cloak; she was clutching a bundle to her chest, it was a baby by the looks of it. The man that looked about 30 was following her, he wore pants that were tucked into boots, blood stained white shirt, and brown cloak. He followed close by to carrying a metal sword close to him. _

_The women stopped in front of Anakin, catching her breath and checking on the baby._

_"Merlin, what are we going to do?" the women asked._

_The man turned around and looked at the women sadly. "We have to hide him until we can figure out who killed the King and Queen."_

_The shook her head and clutched the baby to her chest. Anakin thought it was her child._

_"Can't we keep him, Merlin." the women begged, "We can raise him as our son, please don't make me give up my brother"_

_"Morgan, we can't. Whoever killed your step-father King Uther and your mother Queen Ingrain; will try to come after this boy. We have to hide him, but where." Merlin said stroking his chin._

_Morgan rocked the baby with tears running down her cheeks. "The Black Mountains in Wales. It's remote and no one will look for him there. There is knight we can trust that lives there."_

_Anakin was then pulled forward into another place. Merlin, Morgan, and the baby were walking at night. Anakin followed them to a small cottage, Merlin knock on the door. It opened and a man that looked like... Qui-Gon Jinn. _

_"May I help you?" Qui-Gon asked._

_Morgan dropped her hooded and the looked of shocked was on his face. "Hello Sir Ector, may we come in."_

_"Of course Lady Le Fey." Qui-Gon/Ector said stepping aside._

_The cottage was small but cozy, they all sat down on the floor in front of the fire. _

_"Why are you here milady and why did you bring the wizard with you." Qui-Gon/Ector asked._

_"I have tasked for you good knight." Morgan proclaimed._

_"I'm no longer a knight good lady, only a humble farmer."_

_"My love who is here." a voice called._

_Anakin turned and saw it was his mother. Younger and happy. Tears welded up in his eyes as she walked over to Qui-Gon and put a loving hand on his shoulder._

_"Sarah this is Lady Morgan Le Fey and the Lord Merlin Emrys." Qui-Gon/Ector said._

_Shmi/Sarah bowed to both Morgan and Merlin. "Why have you come, to have my husband work for King Uther?" she asked._

_"Uther is dead, along with my mother Queen Ingrain. They were murdered, both had their throats slit. We were lucky that we were able to get my brother out. "Morgan explained._

_Qui-Gon/Ector and Shmi/Sarah adopted looks of sadness. Morgan then contained, "Your mission Sir Ector is to raise the heir to throne as your own son. Tell the villagers that the boy is an orphan from some kinfolk that have died."_

_Morgan got up and slowly walked over to Shmi/Sarah, she kissed the baby's head and clutched him close. Then she unwilling gave the baby to Shmi/Sarah._

_Morgan smiled sadly "Your his mother now, name him whatever you like. Something noble and Strong."_

_Shmi/Sarah rocked the baby for a moment. "Arthur, his name is Arthur which means Noble Strength."_

_"Do not tell him of his origin, train him, love him, and one day he will make a good king. A king for the people, generations will know the name Arthur Pendragon. "Merlin stated._

_Anakin felt another shift and it was morning time; Merlin and Morgan were gone. Qui-Gon/Ector and Shmi/Sarah sat at a table, both eating breakfast. _

_Up in the loft of the cottage, Anakin heard a loud bang and many curses. Stumbling down the loft stairs was a much younger Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked about 15 or 16 years old, his copper hair was longer. _

_"Good morning Mother and Father." He said sitting between them. _

_"Morning Lancelot, nice of you to join us for morning meal." Qui-Gon/Ector remarked._

_Obi-Wan/Lancelot was in the middle of shoving food into his mouth, then he heard a cry from the living room. Shmi/Sarah got up and pulled the crying baby into her arms._

_"Who is that, "He asked._

_"Lancelot this is your new baby brother, Arthur." She said happily._

_"Where did he come from, because I'm pretty sure that it takes nine moons to have a baby?"_

_Qui-Gon/Ector cleared his throat, "Some kinfolk died and we are his only family left." He lied._

_Lancelot got up and took Arthur from his mother. He cradled the baby in his arms. Anakin went and stood behind Obi-Wan/Lancelot to catch of a look of the baby. The baby locked eyes with Anakin, he had electric blue eyes and full head of blond curls. It was like Anakin knew this baby from somewhere, it was in the back of his mind. Then suddenly Arthur made a disgusted face and spit up on Obi-Wan/Lancelot._

_Obi-Wan/Lancelot did not look pleased, "You're going to be the death of me on day."_

Anakin woke up to his alarm Chrono, he turned it off so it would not wake up his wife. She was curled up against him, he untangled himself from her warm arms. He kissed her shoulder before getting up, as Anakin got dressed he pondered his dream. Usually his dreams were about death... but this one was different. It didn't feel like something that will happen, more like something that has already happened. He needed to go to the archives and maybe seek out master Yoda when he comes back.

Anakin arrived in time to pull Ahsoka out of bed, which she refused to do.

"Snips wake up, I let you sleep in 15 minutes. Come get up. "Anakin commanded.

Ahsoka's silver head poked up out of the blankets and she glared at her master. She promptly throw a pillow at him, which he directed in another direction, and she buried herself in the blankets. Anakin shook his head and this was pay back for all the times he did this to Obi-Wan, and then an evil idea popped into his head. He left the room quickly put this plan into action. Anakin had remembered that when he was Obi-Wan's padawan, whenever he refused to get up Obi-Wan would throw him fully clothed into a tub of ice water. Obi-Wan only had to do this twice before Anakin was getting up before Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka unaware of her master plan, she was not in for a pleasant surprise. Ahsoka was trying to go back to sleep to finish her dreams about her parents. She could almost see her father and hear her mother's voice. She just wanted to know where she came from and why her parents left her in a doomed village.

The next thing Ahsoka was a million little knives stabbing her body, she opened her eyes to her master laughing. Ahsoka looked around to she was in a bathtub filled with ice and water.

"I don't like you right now, I hope you know that." Ahsoka said glaring at him.

"Well this will teach to get up when I tell you too." Anakin stated, "Now get dressed and we have something to discuss."

Ahsoka huffed crossing her arms and sank lower into the tub, the cold never bothered her anyway. Anakin rolled his eyes at the drama queen, and stuck out his hand. Ahsoka grabbed his hand so he could help her up. Anakin pulled her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She went back to her room and got dressed in just her usually skirt, leggings, long sleeved top and boots. She grabbed her lightsaber and strap to her belt. She pulled her hair into simple bun and let her padawan braid fall to her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and smelled her master's famous flatcakes with Naboo honey on top. She sat down at the table, and Anakin mad six cakes for himself and 3 for Ahsoka. He was glad he watch his mom cook, or he would have died a week into Obi-Wan's care. He and Ahsoka ate in silence, he was dreading telling Ahsoka about Obi-Wan. He knew Ahsoka cared for Obi-Wan liked an uncle and his attacked will worry her.

"Snips I have some bad news for you." Anakin said slowly.

A feeling of dread washed over her, did she do something wrong. "Ahsoka Master Kenobi was attacked on his last mission and he is now in a coma."

"What happened." she asked.

"A creature of sorts, we don't know what he is. He is dangerous, so be careful around the Temple. I don't want you getting hurt, I have half a mind to asked Senator Amidala to let you stay with her until the creature is gone." Anakin said.

"You don't have to that master, I don't want to be a bother to the Senator. I promise to stay out of trouble till we leave for the front again."

"Alright finish up eating and we'll check on Master Kenobi"

Ahsoka nodded happily and finished her food.

In the healing center of the Temple Obi-Wan was in a stark white room, he laid in the center on bed. He had spent many hours in a bacta tank; he was healed. Only he would not wake up, the healers were very confused why a perfectly health man stayed in a coma.

Anakin and Ahsoka entered his room, both sat by his bed. "Please wake up, Ob-Wan, we need you here. The republic needs you, you are the Jedi's best negotiator. I know I have been the most difficult, I'm sorry. We both were hurting after Qui-Gon's death and I just made it harder on you because it was easy to take it out on you. You are the only father and brother that I have ever known. I just hope I am as good as master as you are"

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's hand so he would that she was here for him. Ahsoka felt the same, Anakin would be the only brother or even father that she would ever know. Sometimes when she was really missing her parents, she would pretend that Anakin was really her father, and Padme was her mother. Ahsoka choose Padme because of that time during the Blue Shadow Virus; before Anakin got that there with the cure, Padme had held Ahsoka and sung her a lullaby.

_Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river  
that flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you,  
I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm  
Holding you I'm smiling too_

_Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too_

_Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too_

_Sleep and remember, this river lullaby  
I'll be with you when you dream_

Padme felt like a mom and if the Jedi code ever changed, Ahsoka would force Anakin to go out with Padme. They would make a perfect couple.

Anakin and Ahsoka sat by Obi-Wan side in solemn silence for seemed like hours. "Come on Snips, let's go to the train room to work on your lightsaber skills."

They went to training, they both pulled out there lightsaber and began to fight. Anakin would stop ever so often to show a new move or how to improve on another. In a dark corridor, sat Ferus Olin watch the pair train. Ferus had always hated Skywalker with a passion, much more than Master Windu.

Ferus was jealous mostly because Skywalker was famous war hero, he was Knight, and he had a friendship with both the Chancellor and Senator Amidala. Any man that wasn't blind or a fool wanted to be with her. But she was an Ice Queen to any man, all but Skywalker. It made Ferus wonder if something more was going on with them. Ferus snorted, he wished he could make her and the Chancellor see that Skywalker was a good nothing slave that got lucky. Then there was Ahsoka, the alien half breed that one of the master's found. Ferus hated her too, not only because she was Skywalker's padawan but because a human would sink that low to sleep with some Tortuga women. It just disgusted him to no end; he would have hope the little bitch would have run off by now. He had almost gotten all the other padawan to hate her.

Anakin stopped when he heard Ferus thoughts, Anakin felt his anger boil inside of him. How dare he speak about Padme and Ahsoka like that? "Padawan Olin why don't you come out and say what you want to me."

Anakin saw the Padawan walk out the shadows, Anakin noticed that Ferus had lost a lot of weight, his hair was unkempt, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Ferus had not been right in the head since his master had been killed in battle. On top of that Anakin was pretty sure that Ferus hated him more than Windu. And that was saying something.

"What Skywalker," Ferus demanded.

"You're projecting you thoughts, Padawan. Be wary of those that might hear. "Anakin warned.

Ferus adopted a sneer, "Skywalker why don't you go on teaching your little half-breed new tricks. It's not like she'll ever be Knight anyway with you as her teacher."

Ahsoka glared, "I bet I'll be a Knight before you, since you won't ever get to the Trails."

Ferus saw red and punched her in the face before Anakin could stop him. Ahsoka fell to the ground clutching her face. Anakin felt his anger boil over and he punched Ferus in the mouth. Both were now on the ground punching and kicking; Ferus forced push Anakin off him and ignited his emerald blade, Anakin did the same to sapphire blade.

"STOP THIS NOW."

Ferus and Anakin saw Windu heading straight for them; both put away their blade. Windu marched over to them, "What the hell is going here, I get a call from padawan that you two are fighting. Why."

Ahsoka jumped in front of Anakin, "Padawan Olin punched me in the face and my master defended me."

Ahsoka took hand from her face to show a gash on her cheek bone. Windu the glared at Ferus. "For attacking another Padawan, I want you to help with the younglings for a month. Go now before I change my mind. "Windu commanded.

Ferus glared at Ahsoka and left the room. Anakin check out the gash on Ahsoka cheek, it wasn't deep and it would not scar. "Come on Snips, let's clean this up."

Ahsoka went on ahead of him and Windu grabbed his arm.

"I know it is hard for you to get you anger under control, but in order for you to become a great master control you emotions." Windu hissed.

Anakin wanted to say that his emotions were out of his control, that he was not a mindless drone like Windu. "Yes Master."

Anakin meet Ahsoka in the healers temple, were a bacta patch was put over her gash. Anakin looked at his Chrono and decided to meet with Padme before meeting his so called uncle. "Snips I'm going to see Senator Amidala to update her on Master Kenobi condition. Stay here and work on meditation."

"Can't I go too." She asked.

"No,"

The she looked at him with a heartbroken expression and a pouted lip. Anakin hated that expression, he usually gave in. "How about tomorrow, we'll both see her."

"Yippy," she said hoping down and running off.

Anakin slipped out of the temple and went off towards the Senate building. As he entered he ran into Chancellor Palpatine.

"Hello Anakin, my boy." He said.

"Chancellor." Anakin said.

"I'm so sorry to hear about poor master Kenobi." He said sadly.

"Thank you Chancellor,"

"Is it true that you have the thing that attacked him in custody." Bail Organa said walking up to Anakin and the Chancellor.

"Yes, but I know no more."

Chancellor Palpatine turned to Bail, "How did the meeting with Senator Rush and Delegation 2000 go." he asked.

Anakin quickly hide his anger that Rush was here.

"Not so well, Senator Amidala was against the idea of asking the Banking Clan of anything. The meeting was cut short after Senator Rush's arm caught fire."

"How did he mange to catch on fire." Anakin asked.

"That is a mystery, one moment he was talking and the next his arm was on fire. He was burned very badly. "Bail said.

Anakin really wanted to laugh at Rush, but decided later would be more entertaining after he asked Padme what happened.

"Poor Senator Rush." Palpatine said shaking his head.

"I would not feel sorry for him Chancellor, after his stay in the hospital. He is going too arrested for espionage. "Bail said.

"Who was he spying on?" Anakin asked.

"Senator Amidala, he had a spies in her household that was feeding him information."

"Who was it?" Anakin asked.

"Her Handmaiden Lady Dorme and head of security Captain Typho."

Anakin felt his heart drop to his stomach, both Dorme and Typho knew about his marriage to Padme. If that was true then Rush knew as well.

"Well you excuse me Chancellor, Senator Organa. I believe I shall talk to Senator Amidala about hiring a new head of security. Also update her on master Kenobi condition."

"Of course." Chancellor said.

Anakin had to pace himself, so he would not run straight to Padme's office. He opened the door to find Padme sitting at her desk and Teddy on the floor on a coloring pad. Padme had a solemn look on her face as she typed up a report. But he could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

Teddy looked up at his new father, meeting his eyes. Teddy's eyes changed to the same blue as Anakin's. "Hello Master Skywalker."

Anakin saw a large handprint bruise on Teddy's cheek, who did this. He felt his anger boil up again.

Padme was not having a good day, first her handmaiden Dorm insults her son and marriage to Anakin. Dorme never like her being married in the first place, said it was a bad thing to do something selfish for herself. Yes loving Anakin was the most selfish thing that has ever done; but so what. She went through the war with Voldemort and now she is going through this war. If war has taught her anything, it is to live like there is no tomorrow. Because one day, Anakin might not come home to her. Not only that, Dorme thinks having Teddy know was going to hurt her job. If Padme had to choose between Teddy and her job, she would choose Teddy. She was honestly tired of politics and this war; maybe now that she had her powers back she could help Anakin with his destiny. That way the both could go off somewhere and start a family.

After scolding Dorme, Padme stupidly left her Teddy with so she could inform the Queen and Chancellor of Teddy. The Queen was very happy for her, she thought it was very noble for Padme to rise her friend's child as her own. Chancellor Palpatine was happy also, but for whatever reason she noticed that Palatine's eyes were dead to her. They had no life or emotion in them. It made her skin crawl, and want to tell Anakin to stay away from him. Then Padme was pulled into a meeting with Senator Rush and the Delegation 2000. Before the meeting, Rush indicated that he knew about Padme's marriage and tried to blackmail her into doing anything he said. Half way into his proposal, Padme's anger got the best of her. Now that Padme had her magic back, she needed to relearn how to control it. Padme had been glaring at Rush the whole time, she felt her magic flare up and suddenly Rush's arm catches fire. Before Rush was sent to the hospital, Padme used a quick wandless obliviate to ensure that Padme's secret stays a secret.

Going home for lunch, Padme found Dorme reading a trashy news data pad and Teddy nowhere to be found. Padme found Teddy in his room crying, with a large handprint on his cheek. Padme very pissed off that this point. Teddy had been scared to tell Padme who slapped him, but she already knew it was Dorme. Padme told Teddy to stay in his room, while she dealt with Dorme. Padme had calmly walked into the living area and grabbed Dorme by the hair; then she precede to dangle her off the veranda. Dorme was crying and pleading for her life of course, Padme told her that if Dorme ever laid hand on Teddy or any child again, Padme would kill her and feel no remorse what so ever. Padme through Dorme on the ground and told her she was fired. Out of spite, Dorme told her that she was going to the Holo-news to tell everyone about her marriage to a Jedi. As Dorme turned her back on Padme, Padme pulled out her wand and stupefied her. Padme then tied her to a chair, and used the minding reading spell legilimens on her to find out what else she knew.

She found out that Dorme had been spying on her for both Clovis Rush and Captain Typho. Both were paying Dorme to for information regarding her marriage to Anakin. Rush wanted it so he could blackmail to do anything he wanted, and Typho was dangerously obsessed with her. From Dorme's mind, in Captain Typho had had this obsession since her time as Queen, and he was 10 years older than her. Padme wiped Dorme's mind of anything to do with Anakin and their marriage. She went to Dorme's room and destroyed any evidence that Dorme had on the marriage. She untied Dorme and wakened her; then told her she was fired. Later, she did the same to Typho. What they didn't know was they were going be arrested for spying as soon as they landed on Naboo. As was Rush, as soon as he was released from the hospital

For the rest of the day, Padme brought Teddy to her office and let him color on a pad. She was typing on her data pad. "Hello Master Skywalker."

Padme looked up to see Anakin, he was seething in anger. "Ani, what's wrong."

"What happened to Teddy's face " He asked.

Before Padme could Teddy said, "The mean lady, she didn't like what my cat did to her skirt and she slapped me."

"Where is mean lady, "Anakin asked?

Teddy shrugged his shoulders, "Mia through her off the veranda,"

Anakin quirk is eyes brows at Padme, "No I didn't, I just dragged her by her hair and threatened too."

Anakin walked on the other side of the desk to Padme, and sat on the edge. He studied her; she was dressed very unusual, she wore a tight long sleeved black shirt, the Japor snippet, and tight blue pants (she is wearing skinny jeans.). Padme's hair hung loose ringlets, pulled back by a red headband. "Is she going tell our secret?"

Padme's face adopted a smirk that Anakin had never seen before. "No and neither will that prick Typho?"

"What did you say to them?"

Padme stood up and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about please, and you need to shave love."

Padme went to her coat rack to grab her red leather jacket and black gloves. Anakin smirked and winked at Teddy. "What if I don't want to shave, maybe I should grow a beard like Obi-Wan. Maybe it would make me look more mature."

Padme slipped on her coat and gloves; she walked over to him to gaze into his blue orbs.

**SMACK**

Padme punched him in the arm, "Grow a beard dear husband and you will find yourself sleeping somewhere other than our bed."

Anakin rubbed his arm and glared at his wife mockingly "Fine, I won't."

Anakin pulled Padme into a tight embrace, with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"I would kiss you but we have young eyes in the room." She said teasingly.

Both glanced at Teddy, who rolled his eyes. "No kid wants to see their parents kissing, it's gross."

"I wonder what Victoria will say one day." Padme goateed.

Teddy looked at her sadly "Victoria would never kiss me, she an angel and I'm just a silly orphan boy."

Anakin let go of Padme and knelt beside Teddy. Their gazes locked, and Teddy's brown eyes turned into Anakin's blue eyes.

"You know when I was about your age when I meet my first angel. She told me I was a strange little boy. I thought the same way did, I didn't think the beautiful angel would ever remember me the strange boy."

"Did you ever see her again, your angel." Teddy asked.

Padme smiled softly at Anakin's next answer. "Yes, ten years later. In those ten years she became even more beautiful. Then I did what any logical person would do."

"What's that?" Teddy asked confused.

Anakin leaned into Teddy's ear, "I married her."

Teddy's eyes became very wide and stared at Padme. "You're an Angel."

"Apparently so," Padme said, "Now come on you too, it is nearly sunset and you uncle wants meet soon. All of us need to get cleanup"

Padme turned around and something caught her eye; it was the Jedi temple and smoke was coming from it.

"Ani, look." Padme said pointing at the temple.

Anakin saw and worry for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan filled him to the core. "Padme go and take Teddy home. Locked the doors, only open for me or Ahsoka."

Padme snatched up Teddy and quickly went home.

Anakin broke all speeding laws getting to the temple, once he was hovering over he saw these creatures attacking the Temple. Anakin sensed no life from these creatures, but they were moving and attacking. The Jedi led by Windu were hitting them with their light sabers, but they seemed unaffected by this. Anakin jumped out of the speeder and ignited his own saber. On the ground he got a closer look at the enemy at hand. It was rotting dead bodies; flesh was falling off and the smelled of death.

Along with the other Jedi, Anakin began cutting down the undead. But more kept coming and coming. Until finally the creatures had them corned; everyone looked to Windu but he was just as clueless as everyone too.

"Anakin." A voice called.

Anakin saw Padme running towards the Jedi, how she got in front of the creatures was anyone's guess. She was carrying a torch and a bottle of alcohol.

"Senator this is not a good time, go home now." Windu yelled.

"He is right Senator, "Anakin said pleading with his eyes for her to go home.

Padme instead took a swing of the drink and held the torch up to the creatures and blew fire at them. All the creatures retreated back from the fire. "Everybody inside." Padme commanded.

All the Jedi went inside and Padme followed after she threw the torch into the mob of the creatures. Once the doors were locked all the Jedi turned to Padme like she grew another head.

"How did you know how do that Senator, "Shaak-Ti asked eyeing her?

"This is not the first time I have faced the Inferius." She said.

"What is an in-ferius?" Adi asked.

"The reanimated dead that was out there," Padme stated.

"How in the Force did this happened." Ki-Adi Mundi cried.

Suddenly everything outside became quiet, and a gentle knock.

"Who is there, "Windu asked?

"A friend,"

Windu opened the door, a man that was about Skywalker height of 6'4. He had dark hair and eyes with very pale skin. The Jedi, looked behind him to see all the creatures impaled upon thin pipes that were for some rebuilding on the temple.

"You stay true to your name don't you uncle." Padme stated amused.

"I have reputation to keep, don't I?"

"That may be, I thought I told you to stay with my son." She said placing her hands on her hip.

"You're little lion is safe, don't worry." He said.

"Who are you" Windu demanded.

"He is my uncle Vlad, he is here to help. Please invite him in."

Anakin studied the man that claimed to be his uncle, he only looked a few years older than himself. Also he could feel nothing from this man, no good or evil; Anakin knew the other could not as well. Vlad stepped through the threshold and he gave an inhuman growl.

The Jedi drew their saber in fear of Vlad, but no fear came from Padme." What is it?"

"A werewolf is here, I can smell his stench." Vlad growled.

"That is what attacked Obi-Wan," Padme exclaimed.

"What the hell is a werewolf?" Anakin asked.

"A man that shifts from man to animal on the night of the full moon." Padme explained.

"That's impossible." Exclaimed the Jedi,

Vlad sniffed the air again, "Son of a bitch, its Greyback."

Padme's body went rigid in a second, fear started coming off her in waves. "Senator Do you know who this Greyback." Saesee Tiin asked.

"Yes, "she said in a far off voice.

She pulled her shirt down far enough to show the Jedi her scar on the back of her right shoulder were MUDBLOOD was carved.

"Greyback held me down, while a crazy bitch that makes Ventress look sane carved this into my back. Greyback is a sadistic monster, where are the children at."

"Why," Shaak asked.

"Greyback is nortious for infecting children with the curse, "Vlad explained.

"If the power is out, than the children will be lock in their rooms until someone can put in a code to unlock the doors. And that goes for the Healing rooms as well, so Master Kenobi is safe. "Windu said.

"We need to split up and look for children not locked in a room. Skywalker take the Senator and her uncle somewhere safe."

"Alright, let's go." Anakin said heading towards his room.

Once they were far enough away from everyone, Anakin turned to Vlad.

"How did you know my mother." Anakin demanded.

Vlad studied the boy and then took out an old photo of a teenage girl with strawberry blond hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a beautiful silk dress with a sash around her waist. Anakin look at the girl and knew this was his mother at a much younger age.

"Anastasia Romanov" Padme gasped.

"Who."

Padme looked at Vlad, "Anakin's mother is the lost Grand Duchess."

"Please tell me what's is going on." Anakin begged.

"Ani, your mother was a Princess. A Princess that everyone thought was dead" Padme explained.

Anakin was shocked, his mother was a Princess. Why did she not tell him this? "Why did they think she was dead?"

"In a short version of the story, a rebel government took you mother and her family hostage. Your grandparents Nicky and Alix, then your aunts Olga, Tatiana, and Marie were all killed by the rebel government. Only your Mother and Uncle were the only ones to make it out."

"My mother is dead, I am the one who brought her body back." Anakin growled.

Vlad really didn't believe, but to avoid a fight he let it go. "Your uncle is not, we need to find him soon."

Anakin shook his head and they continued to his room. He opened the door followed by Padme and Vlad.

"Ahsoka, "Anakin called.

When she did not answer, Anakin got a bad feeling. He searched everywhere for her.

Anakin grabbed Padme and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "Stay here Padme, I mean it this time. Stay please."

"No take me with you. I know how to handle Greyback. Please, I care for Ahsoka just like I do for Teddy."

Anakin looked into her amber eyes and saw if he left without her she would follow anyway. "Stay close to me, and if I tell you to run do it."

She nodded.

Anakin tracked Ahsoka through their bond, it was leading him to the counsel room. Upon entering the room they found Ferus Olin knock out. Anakin, Padme, and Vlad went into the further into the room. The creature had Ahsoka by the throat and was eyeing her in a bad way. Greyback caught the scent of Vlad and sent a silent confringo to him knocking him out of the room. Greyback the locked the door with the wave of his hand. So the only people in the room were Anakin, Padme, Greyback, Ahsoka, and unconscious Olin.

Greyback smelled the air and knew Padme's scent, and smiled. "'Ello Pretty little mudblood." He said pulling Ahsoka close to him.

"Let her go Greyback, and I might kill you quickly." Padme hissed.

"Ah a Mama Lion has come for her cub." he sneered licking Ahsoka's face.

"Let her go." Anakin snarled as he pulled out his saber.

Greyback turned towards Anakin and chuckled darkly, "Hmmm another little Romanov for me to kill."

With Greyback distracted, Padme called out "Accio Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was pulled out of Greyback's cold embrace and into Padme's loving arms. Greyback pulled out a longsword and started to attack Anakin. The metal of the sword clashed with Anakin's saber causing light sparks to flicker off them.

Ahsoka watched as the creature beat her master back, Greyback knock Anakin down and was about to strike when without warning her vision changed.

_Alice was on a battle field with her father, uncle, and cousin were battling Mordred's forces. Alice's was in a tree, shooting arrows at the enemy forces, but it was no help. Mordred had the help of the Pict army, they were dimishing her father's. She prayed that her mother and siblings were alright in Camelot. From her post in the tree, she saw her father battling Mordred with her uncle Lancelot or cousin Galahad nowhere in sight. Mordred struck her father side as she screamed "PAPA."_

From Padme arms, Ahsoka screamed Papa with her hands out. A burst of white snow burst from her fingers and struck Greyback in the head turning a strip white. Padme knew what was happening, Ahsoka was witch and just had her first bout of accidently magic. Ahsoka was shaking badly from fear and that meant she was dangerous at the moment. Padme quickly did a silent stupefy to subdue the girl. Greyback recovered and jumped out the window on to a broom he had hidden. Unfortunely Ferus Olin had woken up and saw what Ahsoka did. He pulled out his own saber and ignited it.

He walked towards Padme and Ahsoka with the intent of killing her. Padme saw the murderous tint in Olin eyes and she cradled Ahsoka in her arms.

"Senator give me the girl now." Olin stressed.

"No, I will not." She stated looking for a way out.

"She's a monster that needs to be destroyed. "He hissed.

Padme pulled Ahsoka closer to her to her. "Just because you don't understand something does not make it evil."

Olin raised his saber to strike both of the Senator and the monster down. Too bad he had to kill the pretty Senator, he would love to see how she was in bed.

Anakin saw that Ferus was about to kill his wife and Padawan, he got up and speed over to stop Ferus's strike.

Padme closed her eyes making herself ready for the pain, only to find that Anakin got to them in time. Now he was battling Ferus with great force, Anakin was able to knock Ferus down. Anakin was about to deliver the killing blow, when a voice of reason called out.

"Ani don't kill him, please. Show that you are a better man and Jedi than he. "Padme pleaded.

At that point Windu, Shaak, Tiin, Mundi, Gaillia, and Vlad busted in to see Anakin give mercy to Ferus. Anakin turned his back on Ferus to go check on Padme and Ahsoka. Ferus was saw red, how dare Skywalker show pity on him. Ferus picked up his saber and speared Anakin in through the back. Anakin howled in pain and fell.

"NO" Padme screamed.

Padme sprang up and forced Ahsoka into Vlad's arms. "Get her and Teddy to Hogwarts now and tell Threepio to go to Naboo." She panted.

Vlad left quickly with Ahsoka in his arms, Padme dashed over to Anakin. She turned him over and held him in her lap. His wound was near his heart, and was bleeding slowly; he only had minutes to live. Anakin brought his flesh hand up and cupped her face.

Padme kissed his palm and held his hand there. "Don't die, Ani please don't die." She sobbed rocking him

"I l-love you, Al-ways a-and F-or-ever "he croaked, before closing his eyes.

All the Jedi looked down at their fallen hero, felling his life slip away. Padme cried harder, letting her face fall near the wound. Her tears fell upon the bleeding wound... with each tear a small burst of fire started to heal Anakin. The Jedi started to feel the Anakin's life-force come back much brighter than before.

"Padme," Anakin gasped.

Padme lifted her head up and saw that Anakin was alive. Anakin grabbed the back of Padme's head so he could kiss her. Both lost themselves in the kiss, they did not noticed what was happening around them. All the Jedi looked in awe when they saw Padme's golden aura and Anakin's silver aura come above the couple and tie itself together; the bust out in a very bright white light. The white light busted out and touched everyone and everything in the galaxy. In his office Sidious was lost in a vision of Skywalker killing a very pregnant Senator Amidala; he felt a searing pain that destroyed the vision. Something had cut off his dark hold on Skywalker.

Padme broke the kiss and whispered "Home,"

Padme and Anakin both disappeared with a pop. Leaving behind the awestruck and confused Jedi.


	7. An Old Love Renewed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: Hey sorry I have not updated in a while, college and the fact my computer is now a hunk of junk has kept me from updating. I am sorry. Since it is summer I will try to write and update more, since I can't get a boyfriend. So here is some Satine and Obi-Wan fluff. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 7_

_July 17th, 1918, Russia_

_"Alyosha hold on to me, and I'm going to get us out of here. We'll be safe soon." a girl with strawberry-blond hair and electric blue eyes said._

_"But Nastya what about Papa, Mama, Olya, Tanya, and Mashka." a young boy with auburn hair and grey-blue eyes asked._

_"Papa wants me to get you out first, he wants me to protect you first."_

_The 13 year old boy looked at his sister, "Okay Nastya, but your idea of safe is not the same as mine"_

"Nastya, what's wrong," an eleven year old boy asked.

Shmi Skywalker was snapped out of her memories by her charge. "I was just thinking of a story I know of".

"What kind of story, "he asked

"A sad story"

"Can you tell it to me?"

Shmi looked down at the boy sadly, she had been his nanny and personal protector for a year now. Looking at him made her miss her own son. She wished she could go to him, her Ani and tell him she was alive. And that she was happy for him and his wife; she had seen their wedding in a vision. When Shmi had meet the young girl, Shmi could tell right away that the girl was a witch like herself. Shmi had examined the girl, just to make sure there was nothing evil about her. Upon touching the girl's head, Shmi found out something interesting. Padme was her son's soul mate and that Padme's soul was shattered, Shmi wasn't even sure how this girl was functioning. Her soul had been shattered at the age of eleven or twelve year old, she should be in a state much like a Dementor kissed victim. Not only that there was a dark piece of soul fragment attached to her, a Horcrux. Shmi couldn't remove the blasted thing without killing the girl and her son. Maybe once they are old enough, Ani's love will purge fragment out of her and heal her soul.

"Well Korkie, there once was a princess that had a special gift, "Shmi explained.

"Like Jedi powers." Korkie asked.

"Something like that, as I was saying since the princess lived in a beautiful Snow kingdom with her mother and father, three older sisters and younger brother. When the princess was eleven years old, she found out that she was a witch. The Queen feared her daughter thinking it was unnatural to have powers and her papa said it made her unique. Her mother told the King that she should have never married into an unnatural family. Then the Queen stormed out claiming to have a headache. This saddened the princess, but also least she had her father's, oldest sister, and her younger brother. "

"What about the other two sisters, "Korkie asked.

"Well the other sisters decided to agree with their mother sadly. But that was okay because she still had her papa, her sister Olya, and brother Alyosha."

"What was the princess's name?" Korkie asked.

"Anastasia,"

"What happened next?"

"Well since Anastasia could not go to magic school, her papa's uncle got her a tutor to teacher. His name was Grigori Rasputin. He was a good teacher to her and taught her many things. He even could heal her brother when he was sick, which was often. Which made her mother happy, and trust him to console her matters of state. Which made the people of the Snow Kingdom mad at their queen. Then when Anastasia was fifteen, her teacher went crazy and attacked poor Anastasia. Olya happened to be near and heard her sister's cry. Olya was able to bust a vase over his head to knock him out. The king banished him from the palace and then had him killed; that upset her mother greatly. Soon after people turned against the royal family"

"What happened then, "he asked.

Shmi smiled sadly at the boy and pulled him into her lap. She heard the stomping of the Death Watch coming towards them.

"Well, the new government held the family hostage moving them from place to place. Until one night, Anastasia decided to break her family out one by one. Her papa told her to take her little brother first. But as they escaped, they were attacked by Rasputin. He did not die as the King had hoped. He wanted to kill the princess because of a vision he had of her, she would one day give birth to a son that would get rid of the darkness he wished to spread. In that moment Anastasia made a hard sacrifice. She made the hard choice of letting her parents and sisters die, so that her child could get rid of the evil Rasputin wished to spread. Anastasia and Alyosha were able to get away from Rasputin for a time. Anastasia decided to hide her brother with the Jedi and she sold herself into slavery to protect herself, her future son, and brother from this evil man."

Before Korkie could asked what the Death Watch broke into the room and surround the woman and child.

The leader Vizale walked in and smiled evilly at the boy. "All hail the new Duke of Mandalore, Karolek Kryze.

Satine sat in her hotel room completely devastated. The Death Watch had taken her planet, people, and her "nephew" hostage. The Death Watch had removed her as ruler in place of her "nephew". But the child was not her nephew, Karolek "Korkie" Kryze was her son; Obi-Wan's son. Ben had always been careful, only a few heated kisses and touches. He wanted to wait until they were married before he would share her bed. Then one night, a man by the name of Bail Organa flirted with her relentlessly. He even tried to steal a kiss before Obi-Wan intervened. Ben was so cute when he was jealous; both of them unleash their passion for one another that night. A week later he left, three weeks later the letter that broke her heart arrived, and then two weeks after that she found out she was carrying his baby.

Her anger and pride kept her from writing Obi-Wan about their child. During those eight months, Satine wore heavy gowns to hide her bump. Every kick and movement made her yearn for Ben. Korkie, as he was nicknamed, had her blond hair and Ben's serious grey-blue eyes. Once he was born, she told people that her brother and his wife died; and they left her their son to her to raise. That way she could raise her son in the open without the gossip. Recently she had been leaving him with a nanny/protector. Nastya Sky has been his protector for a year or so. She just popped out of nowhere, when Satine needed someone to protect her son. Satine immediately liked the older women, Nastya was a mother herself with a grown son that was married. She told Satine she missed taking care of children, and since she didn't have any grandchildren yet,Nastya wanted to help Satine. Nastya turned out to be a lifesaver, she exactly how to take care of and protect the energetic ten year old.

Satine had been glad to see the strawberry blond woman standing next to her son on his coronation. Korkie looked so small sitting on the throne. The crown covered his blond curls and his eyes were determined liked his father. Thinking of Obi-Wan, Knight Skywalker never did inform her of his condition. There had been an attacked on the Jedi Temple, no one knows what happened. But Knight Skywalker, his padawan, Senator Amidala and her son has disappeared. The Jedi have been keeping it hush-hush until Master Yoda get back from a mission.

Satine got up and changed from her formal wear to a simple blue dress and soft brown boots. She grabbed her favorite blood red cloak and discreetly headed towards the Jedi Temple. The healers let her in, she played the "concerned friend" card. She went inside and locked the doors. He looked so peaceful, though she wished he would shave that Wookie off his face. She then ran her knuckle up and down from his temple to his chin.

"Ben please wake up. I need you please. I failed, I was unable to stop the Senate from deciding to station troops on Mandalore. I have been removed as ruler and charged with treason. I will be killed if I return. I have to return, I never told you this because of my anger and hurt pride from when you broke my heart by staying with the Jedi; but our one night blessed us with a son. The Death Watch have him as ruler. I have to get him before the Death Watch can kill or corrupt him. I love you, I wanted you know that before I left."

Satine leaned down and pressed her lips to his, then quickly left to pack for her trip. Satine really only needed her battle outfit and blaster. Duchess Satine was a pacifists, Satine the mother would kill anyone to protect her baby. She was so absorbed in packing that she failed to notice a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Satine quickly reacted by using the back of her head to bust her attacker's nose.

"Damn it,"

Satine jerked around to see a mad Obi-Wan holding his bloody nose glaring at her. "Obi-Wan" she screamed throwing her arms around him, but careful not to hit his poor nose. Obi-Wan pulled her closer to him, they held each other until Satine pulled him into the fresher. She cleaned his nose, which was not broken.

"We have a son," Obi-Wan stated.

Satine smiled slightly, "Yes his name is Karolek or he likes to be called Korkie, a perfect mixture of both of us. He has my hair, my smile, and sense of duty, and he has your eyes, your determination, and your laugh. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away, I was so hurt by you that I kept your son away from you for ten years."

Satine started to cry at the thought of her baby in danger, Obi-Wan pulled her into his lap and held as she sobbed.

"Satine, we both made mistakes in the past. We can't let that stop us from having a future together with our family."

"But what about the Code and Anakin,-"

"Code be damned, and Anakin is a grown man that can handle himself now. I taught that boy well, and now I need to teach my son. I assume he is Force sensitive."

"Yes, I paid a lot of money for his count to be normal. I didn't want the Jedi to take my only piece of you away. He is very good at controlling his power. His protector helps him meditate daily. She says meditating helps in every part of our lives"

"Good, perhaps he will be easier to train that Anakin," he laughed

"Obi-Wan how are we going to get him back," she asked.

"We can't do this by ourselves, we are going to need Anakin and Padme's help for this."

"Why?"

"Well there is many reasons, which I will explain to you,"

Obi-Wan explained that Anakin was his nephew by blood and that Anakin's mother and Obi-Wan's sister was a witch. She had placed Ben with the Jedi to protect him and so one day he be able to train Anakin. He also explained that Senator Amidala was also a witch and could help them with rescuing their son. And that he Obi-Wan was an in fact a King now, since his father had died many years ago.

"Wow you're a king"

"Technical yea, a king without anyone to rule,"

"I'm Duchess without a planet, so basically we are in the same ship."

"We are quite the pair are we not." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Who do you want to be Ben, The King or the Knight." she asked.

Obi-Wan thought; when he was a child they all believed that he would not be able to rule. That his blood sickness would take away his life and never would be able to provide an heir. But he defied all expectations; he live well into his thirties, fathered a health son (Satine described Korkie a healthy young boy, with no blood sickness), became a cunning warrior and fair diplomat. His father would be proud, but the only this happened was through the sacrifice of his parents and sisters that brought them to this futuristic world. They had a cure for Alexie's blood sickness, but it had to be given to the child after they were born. The only reason his son did not have sickness was because it was passed on from mother to baby, not father to baby. But he was given the cure anyway at Satine's request. The Master of the Jedi thought it was odd that he have the sickness, but passed it off as being from a backwater planet. Then there was Anakin, he didn't seem to have the blood sickness, Obi-Wan knew that all of his sister carried the latent gene for the sickness. But then again Anakin is supposed to be the Chosen One, maybe because of his unnatural birth and M-count that he didn't have the sickness.

"I am both the King and the Knight. I have to find a balance of both; in order to help our son"

"I hope that Anakin and Senator Amidala get here soon, I want my baby." she asked.

Obi-Wan felt her worry and stress about their son's safety. "They can't hurt him Satine. The Death Watch mat control the government, but not the people. If they harm him, the people will revolt. And I will slaughter every last one of them if they harm my son,"

Obi-Wan pulled Satine close for comfort, he ran his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"I hope that Nastya can protect him long enough for us to get there," Satine whispered.

That name alerted Obi-Wan. "Nastya?"

"Yes, Korkie's Nanny and Protector."

"Show me her picture, please,"

Both adults moved from the fresher to the main bedroom. On a Data-pad Satine pulled up Nastya's file and holo-picture.

Obi-Wan's face broke into a relieved smile, it was his sister. When Anakin first described his mother, she had dark hair and eyes. Now Anastasia had reverted back to her natural strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"What is it?" Satine asked.

"Nastya was my sister Anastasia's nickname, it's a unique name. When you said it, I had to know if it was my sister and it is. I protected her son and now she is protecting ours."

"Maybe we don't need Anakin and Padme, can you sister get him out. You said she was powerful, "Satine said eagerly.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "She is only one witch, Love. Either one of them could get hurt, let's not risk it. I believe that with everyone pitching in we can take back the planet."

"Alright, but are you sure that Senator Amidala is a witch."

"Yes, she is like my sister. A muggle-born. They are witches that are born into a normal family."

"How do you know?"

"The other Jedi said that she knew who the creature was by name, Greyback she called him. He knew her too, he called a derogatory term for Muggle-borns."

"What was that creature, I have never seen such a thing before."

"Greyback is was the Magical world calls a Werewolf. It is a man that can turn into a wolf-like creature during a full moon, a person can either be bitten or born."

Satine touched his shoulder tenderly, "You were bitten,"

Obi-Wan took her hand and brought to his lips. He kissed everyone her fingers, her palm, wrist and all the way up to where he shoulder met her neck. "Yes I was bitten, but not on a full moon."

He continued to nibble on her neck as she said, "What does that mean for us Ben"

"Well if I remember from Nastya's lessons. If a person is bit when the moon is not full, they won't fully change. That is all that I remember at the moment."

"So you won't change into a monster, "Satine asked as he started to nibble on her earlobe.

Obi-Wan yanked her body closer to his, she could feel every inch of him pressed against her. Every single inch of him, hint hint. "There is an old saying that that my Uncle Vlad told my mother a long time ago. He told her that darkness does not equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. And my mother learned the hard way that old saying is true." Obi-Wan explained as his nose ran up and down her chin. He moved them closer to the bed, Satine clung to him as he laid her gently down.

He hovered above her, she looked into his eyes as she asked. "What does it mean?"

He kissed her forehead, nose, and both sides of her cheeks. She wanted so badly for him to actually kiss her properly. "It mean not everything that is consider dark is evil and not everything in the light can be good. Not all werewolves are evil Satine, where I am originally from consider Witches, werewolves, vampires, and many other creatures like that evil. Take Padme or my sister for example, do you think they are evil."

Satine thought of all the good Senator Amidala and Nastya have done, they were all out of kindness. "No, you're right. I should not have assumed you would stop being who you are because of this."

"Good."

"Can you kiss me now?"

"You want a kiss milady" he said teasing her.

Satine grabbed his collar and yanked him down so she could give him a proper kiss. The kissing turned into heated touches, and to finally tearing each other's clothes off. The two reunited lovers ignited a fire that lasted through the night.

The next morning Satine woke alone, blissfully satisfied. With her and Obi-Wan together, they could be a better family for their son. Maybe give him a few brothers and sisters. Satine heard water running in the fresher. She got up and wrapped the sheet around herself. She leaned into the door jamb admiring her lover's back muscles. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was in the middle of shaving the Wookie off his face. He splashed the shaving cream off his face and turned to smile at her.

He held his arms out and she walked right into their warm embrace.

"I'm glad the Wookie on your face is gone. I'm thrilled that I won't have rug burn in certain areas any time soon." she whispered as she kissed his lobe.

He hauled her closer and nuzzled her hair. "For that milady I am truly sorry."

Satine pressed her forehead to his and said "When do you think they will be back," she asked referring to Anakin and Padme.

"Soon my love. Like us they have trials that they must face together."

"Did the Force tell you that?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan the scooped her up and head for the bed.

"My my master Jedi, did you not get enough of me last night," she teased.

"I will never get enough of you." he growled flopping them both on the bed, with him on top of her.

He braced himself on his elbows above, in his eyes she saw the love he held for her. "I love you" she whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled and remembered a saying from his childhood "I love you my Sun and Stars"

**AN: I hope you liked it, please review. I love hearing from you guys. I saw the new Star Wars Trailer, it was AWASOME. I can't to go see it in theaters. Hey maybe I will meet Geek Charming there, I am forever hopeful. Any way check out my facebook page Crimson Wolfe and like it please. Have a Good Summer and Review!**


	8. Yoda

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: Hey guys sorry I have not been active this summer, my computer crashed. But here is a new chapter for y'all. This is all about Master Yoda, enjoy.**

Chapter 8

At eight hundred years old, Grand Master Yoda was not easily shocked. In the last ten or so two incidents have shocked him. One being the finding of Anakin Skywalker and the second being the newly found cave below the Temple Library. A cave filled with scrolls and paper books in an unknown languages. Then on one of the cave walls was a planets name craved into the stone, Yavin 4.

Yoda felt through the Force that this was a mission he mush embark on by himself. He left Master Windu in charge of the Temple while he is away. The planet was an uninhabited rain forest planet, filled with dangerous creatures.

Above the atmosphere in his star-fighter, Yoda scanned the planet for a place to land. He found temples that seemed abandoned. He felt that he needed to land there. Landing at the main entrance of the temple, Master Yoda hopped out of the fighter. He hobbled towards the entrance, he noticed that the hieroglyphics had a quote craved into them,

"_Si sine misercordia, appugnabis tenebrae fies"_

Master Yoda went touched the stone wall, he felt the darkness that once resided there.

"The Sith Warriors called the Massassi; built this temple for the Sith Lord Naga Shadow. This was his refugees after the Hyper Space Wars in 5000 BBY." A voice from the shadow explained.

Master Yoda turned to where the voice was coming from, "Know this you do, how,"

The voice chuckled, "I was there, little grandmaster."

"Impossible that is," Master Yoda stated with absolute knowing.

"With the Force nothing is impossible, is that not what you say Master."

A figure step into Master Yoda's vision, a tall figure dressed in a long brown robe with the hood drawn up. The figure lowered his hood to reveal a human male, around 50 standard years of age. He had long greasy hair and beard the color of grey and white. Master Yoda knew this man, he watched this man grow from a youngling to a man.

"Master Sifo-Dyas, dead you are"

"Ah yes, I suppose that the good Count gave told you of how he murdered me. I only let him think that, this was not the first time I have been murdered. I have been killed many times, but alas death will always elude me till my mission is complete." Sifo-Dyas explained.

"Impossible to be immortal, this is, to all death comes," Master Yoda said.

"I wish that true, until my mission is complete. I will not know the sweet release of death."

"Your mission, what is," Master Yoda asked.

Before Sifo-Dyas could answer, they both felt a drastic shift in the Force, from darkness to a blinding light.

"It has begun," Sifo-Dyas said cryptically.

"Begun what has" Yoda asked.

"My Mission,"

**AN: Sorry this was short, I wanted you guys to know that I was still writing. I will try to post more in the coming weeks.**

"**Si sine misercordia, appugnabis tenebrae fies" translates to "If you attack without compassion, you will become darkness."**


	9. Hogwarts

**AN: Hey guys here is a new chapter for you guys, we are visiting Hogwarts So excited!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter nine

The air was slightly cold, cold enough to see her breath. Padme blinked a few times to regain her bearings. She was on her back looking up the sky, she felt Anakin's heavy form across her lap. She snapped to it and remembered what happened; the attack on the Jedi Temple, trying to find Ahsoka, Greyback, Anakin, and Ferus fighting, and Anakin almost dying. Padme sat up and pulled Anakin closer.

"Ani," she sobbed,

Anakin opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "Angel," he asked.

They pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Her salty tears mixed with the kiss. He alive, the love of her life was alive and well. Anakin broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. Anakin stood up on un-steady legs and then helped his wife to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him, she didn't want to let go of him in fear of losing him.

"Padme, where are we," He asked.

He looked to up the sky looking for familiar stars, none of the stars or the single moon.

"Ani we need to have a serious-"

"Anakin, Padme,"

Vlad rushed towards with a serious worried look on his face, "Come quickly, the little girl is awake and frightened."

Anakin turned around to his uncle and was shocked at the grandeur of the castle before him. Padme grabbed his hand and fallowed quickly behind Vlad. Anakin vision blurred as he followed Padme and Vlad to what he assumed was a medical wing, Ahsoka was backed into a corner, with snow and ice surrounding her in a small storm. Two people were trying to talk to her, a blond man in green scrubs and a women in a robe and night gown with her grey hair in a long braid. Ahsoka had her knobby knees were pulled up to her chest. Through their bond he felt her distress and disgust with herself. At the same time Padme and Anakin took a step forward, but Vlad held him back.

"I know you want to go to her, no father wants to see his child in pain. Right now that little girl needs her mother."

Padme put her hands on the man and older women. The blond man and Padme shared a look of understanding and he stepped back. The older women had a look of shocked and awe on her face, "Madame Pomfrey, allow me to handle this,"

Madame Pomfrey stepped back to allow Padme to approach. She did so carefully, kneeling right before the storm. "Little Rose," she called.

Ahsoka looked up with a tear streaked face, "Sta-y a-way fr-om m-e, I do-n't wan-t to h-urt yo-u" she cried.

"Ahsoka calm down, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't," Padme said in a soothing voice.

"Good, maybe I will die. Before Master Skywalker or another Jedi kills me for being like this." Ahsoka snapped. The snow stormed was moving towards a blizzard.

Padme was unfazed by the child's outburst, "Ahsoka no one is going to hurt you, not Anakin or the Jedi. Anakin loves you just like a daughter, and he would never let anyone including the Jedi hurt you. He almost died defending you from Ferus hurting both of us."

"Is he okay," she asked urgently.

Padme turned around and beckoned him to her, Vlad let his arm go. Anakin hurried towards them and dropped to his knees next to Padme. "Ahsoka, Padme's right you are my child now and have been since that first mission. I would never let anything happen to you. When I saw Ferus attack you and Padme, my heart stopped because I thought I was going to lose my daughter and… my wife."

The small storm settled a bit and Ahsoka adopted a look of confusion. "You're married to Padme,"

"Yes, Padme and I were married when I was still a padawan learner. We kept secret from everyone."

"And now,"

"Settle the storm and we will talk, "Padme coxed.

"I don't know how," Ahsoka whispered.

Padme scooted forward towards Ahsoka, ice melting as she did. Padme pulled Ahsoka into her warm arms. Ahsoka held on to her newfound mother as if she was a life line that could break and send her back into the raging storm. "Close your eyes Little Rose, take a deep breath. Your powers are connected to your emotions. They are going to flare up when you feel stressed, hurt, scared, and fear. I want you to remember that when you feel those negative emotions that you have a father, mother, younger brother and much more family that loves you; use that love to control your new powers. I know it will be hard at first, but you can do it."

Ahsoka did as Padme instructed and the storm disappeared. Ahsoka look up at Padme with awe, "How did you know how to do that," she asked.

Padme smiled sadly, she held out her right hand with her palm facing up. Focusing intensely on her hand, a ball of fire appeared. "I was the same age as you when I found out that I was witch, in a moment of anger I accidently set a garden shed on fire with my mind. A few days later a women came to my house to explain what happened. I was a witch and I would go to a safe place for young witches and wizards to learn their powers. That's why brought us here, it's safe enough for us to rest and regroup for a few days."

Padme felt Anakin's anger at her confession, but they would have plenty of time for that discussion after they finish with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was shocked and exhausted all at the same time. "Padme I want to sleep," she said standing up.

"Alright Little Rose, you will have to stay here in the hospital wing for the night. My cousin Draco is a healer and wants to look you over to make sure you are health." Padme explained standing up as well.

Draco stepped forward, "Hello Love, let us get you settled down for the night and do the exam tomorrow. Pomfrey would you mind getting a night gown for the young lady."

Madame Pomfrey returned with long sleeved night gown, behind a privacy curtain Ahsoka changed and stumbled out. Anakin caught her, and pick her up in his arms. Draco showed him what bed to put her in, Padme looked up at the bed glaring at the plaque above the bed.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked up to see a golden plaque above the bed that read,

"Hermione Jean Granger's

Official Hospital Bed.

Since she spent more time in this bed than her own bed

Made by George Weasley"

"Padme, did you not like this Hermione," Ahsoka asked as she was laid down onto the bed.

Padme pulled the sheet and blanket up to Ahsoka's chin and tucked her in.

"No me and Hermione got along just fine, considering we are the same person. And I did spend all my time in the hospital. So I guess it is fitting for you to sleep here."

"How can you be Hermione," Ahsoka asked sleepily.

"When my adopted family changed my when they adopted me, Little Rose. Go to sleep my daughter, and dream dreams that only make sense to you. For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own."

Ahsoka eyes closed and breathing was even, Padme knew it was time. Time to face Anakin's anger.

"We need to talk," he whispered harshly.

"I know," she sighed.

Padme led Anakin out into the corridor, they faced each other. Padme wrapped her arms around herself with her head bowed in shame.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You told me once that secrets destroy, this is a hell of secret to keep from me," he asked angrily throwing up his hands.

"I couldn't Ani, you were too young when we first meet and when I saw you ten years later; my powers had already been cut off from me. I couldn't tell you, you would have thought me crazy or worse,-"

"Worse Padme, do you think so little of me that I would hurt the woman I have loved since I was nine years old. I would kill myself before I would ever hurt you." Anakin stressed.

Anakin reached out grabbed her upper arms and pulled her closer to his body. At 6'4 Anakin towered over Padme's 5'9 frame. His large hands slid up her arms, past her shoulders, and then rested on her throat. "Look at me," he hissed.

Padme turned her liquid amber eyes to his fiery blue ones, in his eyes were pain and mistrust in them. "I love you Padme, but I can't trust you now."

Anakin slid his hands into her dark curls, he jerked her lips to his. The kiss was harsh; he bit her bottom lip to open her mouth. Like a pirate, he plundered her mouth. All too soon the kiss ended and he let go of her.

"I'm going to stay with Ahsoka tonight."

Anakin turned away from her to walk back into the medical wing. Anakin was poised to open the door when Padme called out

"There is one more thing that you should know Ani."

"What," he snapped.

"Your mother is alive. Talk to Vlad if you want to know more,"

Instead of rebuking that notion, he used his fake hand to punch the stone wall; leaving a hole.

Anakin went and pulled up a metal chair next to Ahsoka's bed, he sat down with his head in his hands. He felt defeated in every sense of the word, it hurt him so much that his wife did not trust him. And on top of that, his mother was alive. He wanted to believe Padme, but how could he with the lies she already told him. The rational part knew that his wife would never lie to him like that and that his mother was truly dead. He had felt her die, held her in her arms as she drew her last breath. Padme had even seen the lifeless corpse he brought back. It was impossible, then again master Yoda said that nothing is impossible with the Force.

Padme let him go, when all she wanted to do was run to him. She dropped in to her knees in defeat. Wrapping he arms around herself, she sobbed silently. A warm hand fell upon her shoulder. Padme looked up at the person before her.

"Lilly"

**AN: I know the chapters have been short, but I want span out the Hogwarts stay for a few chapters. Also for those who think that Sidious and Rasputin are the same person, they are not. But Rasputin is someone world of Politics, which is the only hint I am giving. So read and Review please. What did you guys think of the fight between Anakin and Padme?**


	10. Hogwarts Part Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here is Chapter Ten. Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

Chapter Ten

Anakin woke from an uneasy sleep with Vlad staring at him.

"What," he groaned.

"You had a fight with your wife," he stated.

"Is it that obvious," Anakin said.

"Yes"

Anakin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and studied the man who called himself his uncle. He was the same height as Anakin with slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. He looked closer to Obi-Wan's age. "How are you my uncle?" Anakin asked,

Vlad sighed, "I'm not your uncle Anakin, and I am your forebear. I was cursed with immortality."

"How is that even possible?"

"I made a deal with the devil to save my family and people. This devil gave me incredible gifts, as long as I never tasted human blood I would have my humanity back. I failed, I lost my humanity and wife. My Mirena gave me her blood so I could go and save our son. I did and I then disappeared into the shadows of history." Vlad explained sadly.

"What are you," Anakin asked looking around for a weapon to protect Ahsoka and himself with.

"People call me Vampire, a drinker of blood. Looking for a weapon is useless, I am much faster than a normal human man. But to put your mind at ease, I had witch named Countess Elizabeth Bathory put spell that would put a spell on that would prevent me from harming my family and to let me feel when they are born and when they die. I felt the pain of your grandparents and aunt's death, I felt as if I was dying as well. And I felt your birth as well, it was like hope and happiness was restored to me. Also your cousins birth as well."

He had family out there, only one really interested him "Is my mother truly alive," Anakin asked

"I never felt her or her younger brother's deaths. So yes she is alive along with your uncle."

"My mother never talked about her past, tell me about her past,"

"Your mother names was Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia, the youngest daughter of Tsar Nicholas and Tsarina Alexandra Romanov._"

"Tsar, that is what Greyback called my former master Obi-Wan." Anakin said cutting Vlad off.

"What this Obi-Wan look like," Vlad asked.

"Obi-Wan tall but inch shorter than me, with reddish blond hair and grey blue eyes." Anakin stated.

"Does your former master have any bleeding disorders?"

Anakin eyed Vlad carefully and nodded.

"I thought so," Vlad said, "Your uncle Alexie was born with a bleeding disorder. If this Obi-Wan is Alexie, than your mother must have personally hid Alexie with the Jedi knowing one day you would find your way to them. Knowing her she probably put a memory charm on him to keep him and you safe,"

"How would my mother know to do that," Anakin asked dreading the answer.

"Your mother subjective vision of the future, it was her special gift as a witch."

"So my mother is a witch just like Padme and Ahsoka. Where do they get their power from?"

"Magic, just like your Jedi's Force, is everywhere. Two people falling in love or a child coming into the world is magic. It can be good, bad, or grey. Your mother and wife both practice white magic. Your mother is a bright and talented witch, just like your wife."

A lot of things started to make sense to him, like when he would think about doing something bad his mother would always know before it happened. "I have dream vision sometimes, they are always of death. I dreamed of my mother before she faked her death. Could she have influenced my dreams," Anakin asked.

"Yes, your mother was talented enough to hide herself, her brother, and you for over 120 years."

"That can't be, I am only 21 years old." Anakin exclaimed.

"Whatever your mother did, not only did she jump dimension but also time. If she had not, you would never have meet Padme,"

"Why would she fake death like that, why would she do that to me?" Anakin asked.

"My guess is that the man she had been running from since she was 15 found her. Grigori Rasputin was her teacher and friend. But something happened to him that made him into a twisted, evil monster. He is the one that stared the Revolution that killed your grandparents and aunts. Would you do anything to protect Ahsoka and Teddy?"

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka, she was curled up in ball sleeping peacefully. He thought of the little boy that remind Anakin of himself. "I would protect them with life,"

"And that is what your mother did,"

Anakin began to understand what it took to become a parent.

The hospital door swung open and Draco walked in with a black bag in hand. "Good morning," he chirped.

Vlad and Anakin nodded a good morning to him. Draco wore blue scrubs this morning and white coat. "Has she woken at all," Draco asked as he took her pulse.

"No,"

"Is she afraid of needles?"

"Yes,"

Draco nodded, "Good to know, I will just give her vaccination's now. And take some blood and hair too."

"Why do you need to do that," Anakin asked.

"Well the vaccination's is so she won't get sick with any magical aliments. The hair and blood is for a heritage test. To see where she could have gotten her powers from. It is very rare that witch or wizard has an elemental power. Hermione was the first in living memory to have fire power. From what I have research, the first sign of an elemental power lies within physical features. If wasn't for Granger's amber eyes, you would think that she was a more an earth element because of her dark brown hair. Now Ahsoka's features are more distinct than Hermione's, with her silver hair and sapphire eyes."

"Her hair reminds me of our ancestor Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Though she does remind me the She-Wolf Arya Stark more in sprite." Vlad commented.

"Ah you have Westeros and Valyrian roots." Draco implored.

"And the First Men too. Our family is a direct descendent of King Jaehaerys the Third with his Queen Sansa. We are the blood of the Targaryen Dragon, the Stark Wolf, and the Tully Trout. Jaehaerys was known as Jon Snow for most of his life up until his 14th year of life. Growing up a bastard child made him a good and humble king. But Sansa and Jon's story is for another time."

"Jaehaerys and his Aunt Daenerys are the ones that introduced dragons back into the world," Draco concluded.

Vlad nodded.

"I believe my mother said we were related to either Tyrion Lannister once."

"That would make us related, since Tyrion Lannister was half Targaryen."

Draco chuckled.

After Draco was finished with her shots and blood work, he plucked a hair from her head. Ahsoka woke up with snowflakes swirling above her head. She rubbed her head where Draco had plucked her hair. "Why does my arm hurt and what's up with stealing my hair."

"It was for your health." Draco quipped.

Ahsoka glared at him, the snowflakes swirling around faster. "Ahsoka," Anakin said with a pointed look.

Remembering what Padme taught her, the snowflakes fell to decorate her hair.

Anakin looked at Vlad and Draco, "Could you give us some time to talk."

"Of course, I think I shall retire for the day." Vlad announced.

He shook Draco's hand and nodded at Anakin. He turned to Ahsoka and took her small hand into his large one. Like a good gentleman, he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. Ahsoka blushed. "Good day Little Wolf," he said as he left.

"I think I will go fetch you some breakfast and see if my mother has gotten the supplies for your stay."

"Where is Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sulking around the school somewhere and Teddy I believe is still asleep. I shall go wake him and bring him here for breakfast."

Anakin nodded and Draco left. An awkward pause commenced, the Master and Padawan sat need to have a serious talk.

"Snips how are you feeling," Anakin asked

"I know I have always been a freak, I guess this adds to it." She declared.

"You're not a freak Snips, you are unique."

"Thank you master." She said, "Did you mean what you said last night, that I was your daughter now."

"Yes Snips I did,"

"So what now,"

Anakin chuckled, "I don't know, this world of "Magic" is new to me too. I can teach you to become a Jedi that is what I know. I have no clue to teach you about magic. Padme will have to teach you that."

Ahsoka felt the Anakin's anger at Padme, she became worried. "Why are you mad at Padme," she asked.

"Grown up stuff Snips," he said blocking off his emotions to her.

"Will you stay mad at her," Ahsoka asked.

Anakin sighed, "No Snips, but we have long way to go."

(After Anakin Left)

"Lilly"

Padme was dumbstruck to see the dead Lilly Potter right before her eyes. Lilly was in the clothes she died in, a sweater and jeans with bare feet. "Hello Hermione,"

"Why you are here, shouldn't you be resting in peace James, Harry, and everyone else?" Padme snapped.

Lilly smiled sadly, "I wish that I could, but I was granted the honor of being the Goddess of Lost souls."

"Is that why you are here, am I a lost soul," Padme questioned sadly.

"No sweet one, I am here for your help. There is a lost soul that needs your help, he needs hope restored to him. You are the only one that can." Lilly explained.

"Who,"

Lilly reached out and clasped her hand. Hogwarts vanished beneath them and they appeared in a dark swamp.

"Where are we," Padme asked

"Dagobah," Lilly said.

"Why,"

"I told you to restore hope to a person in dire need of it."

"Who,"

"His name is Luke Skywalker, one of your children."

Padme gave Lilly a look of confusion.

"There is number of different dimensions, different version of you. In this one you died in childbirth after Anakin attacked you,"

"Ani would never do that,"

Lilly's serious look told Padme that she wasn't lying, "Why"

"His nightmare of you dying in childbirth drove him to accept the wrong help and he turned to his inner darkness. He almost killed you, if not stopped by Obi-Wan. They fought and Anakin lost his remaining limbs, then Anakin fell into pit of lava. He survived only to be put in a horrible suit and take on the name of Darth Vader. Obi-Wan took you to a medical outpost where you delivered twins Luke and Leia. Nothing was physically wrong with you, but Vader's attack on you left the twins in serious danger. You gave up your life-force to save your children."

"What happen to my babies after I died?"

"Your friend Bail took your daughter and Obi-Wan took your son to Anakin's step-brother on Tatooine."

"Were my children loved?"

"Yes."

"Why has my son lost hope?"

"He was lied to by Owen, Beru, and Obi-Wan about his father, he only recently found out that Vader and Anakin are the same person. Right now he is talking to Obi-Wan about his father, Obi-Wan is filling Luke head with same Jedi mandate he did with Anakin. Not knowing he is making the same mistake."

Lilly pointed the way to which Luke and Obi-Wan were. Padme followed the path to where she saw a young man in black clothes about 23 and a ghost of an old man sat talking.

The ghost she knew to be an old Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy who had to be Luke was more than she pictured her son to be. He was not as tall as his father, but inherited his father good looks with the same shaggy blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Bury your feelings deep down Luke," Obi-Wan stressed sadly, "They do you credit but they could be made to serve the Emperor."

Luke nodded at his old master. No this would not do."

Stepping out into the open, "Obi-Wan I see you still take the Code to heart."

Both Luke and Obi-Wan were shocked for different reason. Luke couldn't believe anyone else was on this horrible planet. This women looked a lot like his newly found twin sister Leia, he was also reminded of the stories of the Angels of Iego his aunt told him about. When he was younger he would pretend that one of the Angels was his mother, and she would come for him one day.

"You're dead," Obi-Wan whispered, "I saw you die, Padme."

"Yes, this universe's Padme died," She responded. "I am from a different universe entirely."

Luke was confused. Padme walked toward the young man and cupped his face in both of her hands. She studied his face and noticed he had her chin and cheekbones. His eyes told her that he was only his father's son in looks and more her son in attitude. "You look like you father Luke, but you have none of his temper or sullenness."

"Who are you?" Luke questioned.

Padme gave him a sad smile, "I am a version of your mother, that's why Kenboi is surprised to see me."

Luke backed away from her and turned to Obi-Wan. "Is that true,"

"Yes Luke," Obi-Wan said, "Though why are you here?"

"To give hope back to my son." Padme said turning to Luke and taking his hands into her own.

"Luke, we all must face the choice between what is right and what is easy."

Luke pondered what she said, then looked between his mother and old master.

"The easy choice would be to kill my father as Obi-Wan has instructed. But I feel the light under all of the darkness. I feel the right choice is to try and save him."

Padme smiled at her son, he had inherited her level head. "It is our choices that show us what we truly are far more than our abilities my son. Remember that love is not weakness, but strength. The emperor will play on your fears, have courage. Remember my son, courage doesn't mean you don't get afraid; courage means you don't let fear stop you."

Padme cupped the boy's face and kissed his forehead, "Obliviate,"

Padme erased the memory of herself from Luke's mind. But not the feeling of a mother's love or her advice. She watched her son get into his ship and fly away to his destiny.

The ghost of Obi-Wan looked at her disapprovingly, "He will fail now he is too much like Anakin."

"No he won't, you confused old man." Padme hissed, "You forget it takes two to make a child. Yes Luke looks like Ani, but he is more my son in personality. My son will succeeded."

"Vader lost in a sea of hate and darkness to come back to light." Obi-Wan stated rigidly.

"Then I guess I will remind him," Padme shot back.

**{AN: I am tying in My Son to this story, so read it if you want to know what happens next.}**

Padme and Lilly arrived back at the school just before dawn. "Thank you Lilly,"

Lilly smiled, "You're welcome,"

"Lilly, one more thing I must asked of you,"

"Yes,"

"Will you find Harry and tell him that I'm sorry for his death. And that I miss him very much."

Lilly's look confused sad look troubled Padme.

"Ask Minerva what happen the night you went after the stone."

With that she was gone, leaving a troubled worried Padme behind.

Padme went to sit by the Black Lake, pondering Lilly's words. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest, she look blankly out into the lake. What did happen after she had blackout. Both her and Harry had gone after the Stone, Harry had wanted her to stay with Ron. But she knew that Ron would be okay, he only had a minor head injury. It was to their surprise that Professor Quirrell was there and not Snape. And Voldemort was under that turban the whole time. A fight ensured between them and the last thing Padme remembered was a flash of green light bouncing off the Mirror of Erised. Then she woke up three weeks later to find out that her only friend was dead, along with her parents; who were killed by a drunk driver.

Padme had the same scar as Harry on her collarbone, and she was the new child who live. The media had a fun time with that, she was either a victim who was caught in a teacher evil plan or the jealous know it all who killed the Boy Who Lived. It didn't matter what the media thought, all that matter was what really happen that night.

**AN: Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter, you guys got to see bit of the original series in this chapter. Anakin and Padme learned something in this chapter, they will be talking soon. Up next is the Ron's Trial that is your hint for next chapter. I hinted at my Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire fanfiction in this story. Did anyone see the one see the Harry Potter Quote I threw in there, let me know. One more thing before you review, I was thinking of giving Ahsoka, Teddy, and Korkie pets. So would dire wolves be a good pet for them. As for Crookshanks and Hedgwin I was thinking of giving Crookshanks to Victoria and Hedgwin to Hogwarts. Tell me what you think. **


	11. Truth

19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and Review**

**A.N- Happy Birthday to me I'm 21. Here is a present for y'all.**

Chapter Eleven

An older women with silver-gold hair in green robes carried in sleepy Teddy and three skinny creatures that looked similar to Master Yoda, not that Anakin would ever tell him that. Each creature was dressed elegantly with a crest on their heart, they carried a silver tray of food with them. The women sat Teddy down next to Ahsoka, and the little boy's skin, hair, and eyes morphed to match Ahsoka's. Ahsoka's eyes widen at the boys talent. Anakin noticed that the woman had one emerald green eye and aquamarine blue eye.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm a Meta-morph-ma-gus," Teddy explained sounding the large word out.

The women laughed at the expression of confusion on Anakin and Ahsoka's faces, "Teddy can change his physical appearance, a gift he inherited from his mother." The women explained.

"That's neat gift," Ahsoka admitted.

Teddy gave her a toothy grin and Ahsoka smiled back.

"And who are you," Anakin asked.

"Narcissa Black, Draco's mother and Teddy's great aunt." Narcissa voiced as she helped the house elves with breakfast. On a small round table three plates of eggs, bacon, baked beans, sautéed mushrooms, and sausage; with two glasses of orange juice for the children and a cup of tea for the Anakin.

"So you are related to my wife too" Anakin asked remembering that Padme called Draco her cousin last night.

"Yes and no, Hermione is head of the Black family along with you. Usually the male heir would take over, and since my cousin Sirius had no children and neither did his brother. The leadership would have fallen to either my Draco or to Teddy."

"So how did my wife and I become head of your house?"

"Sirius had a fatherly fondness for Hermione, and made her his heir. I think he also felt a connection to her because of Harry. And the fact she help him escape from a nasty fate" Narcissa finished setting the table. "Come eat,"

They came over and sat at the table. Teddy started eating. Anakin and Ahsoka followed his example. The food was good and was nothing like they have ever ate before, as she ate Ahsoka was curious about Sirius' fate.

"What was his fate?" Ahsoka asked.

"A fate worse than death dear," Narcisse explained, "Hermione helped him because he was innocent of the charges of 12 counts of murder and being a traitor. He was never given a proper trial as Hermione pointed out many times to the government. I remember her a child, always making noise over something she believed wrong. She fought for equal rights for all magically creatures, the banning of slave activity, and for Sirius."

"There are slaves here," Anakin asked.

"Not anymore, the house elves that helped me bring in the food were once slaves until a few years ago. Partly because of Hermione's influence and for the Government to have a fresh start after short but brutal war."

"How bad was the war," Ahsoka asked.

"Short and bloody and all for one man's lust for power, he had many names. To his Death Eaters he was Lord Voldemort, to those who feared him he was You-Know-Who, and to Hermione he was Tom Riddle. Hermione was the only person in the world that would call him by his true name. He waged two brutal wars for his power, the first time he was defeated by a mere baby and the second to a mere girl. Everyone lost someone in both wars, in the first war I lost my parents to death, a sister to prison, and my other sister to prejudice. I did gain my son, year before the first war ended. In the second was I lost sister, a brother-in-law, my niece and her husband, and nearly lost my son because of my foolish husband."

"Where is your husband now?" Ahsoka asked.

"During the Final Battle, Draco turned on his father, his father disarmed and was about to kill his own son. I intervened and killed my husband myself. I stood by Lucius all through our marriage; with the beatings of servants, the threats of death if I did not give him a son, his obsession with dark power, and the corruption he used in the government. I would not stand by and let him kill my son. So I killed him to protect Draco. A mother will always protect her child"

"What was my wife role in you war?" Anakin asked.

"During the first time Voldemort ignited the war, a prophecy was made about Voldemort's fall,"

"So my wife was that child,"

"No, she was not." Narcissa stated "Two boys were candidates for the role of Voldemort's fall, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. He choose Harry because of how similar both of them were half-bloods. The Potter family went into hiding, they were betrayed. Not by my cousin Sirius, but by Pettigrew. In a fit of anger Sirius went after Pettigrew and it back fired on him. It was Pettigrew that betrayed the Potters and killed those twelve innocents."

"What happen to the Potters?" Ahsoka asked.

Narcisse face turned grim, "James and Lilly died protecting their son, Voldemort was destroyed by young Harry Potter. No one really knows how the year old baby destroyed a powerful wizard. The young Potter was given to his mother muggle relations and was not seen until his first and final year of school."

"He was killed," Anakin said thinking of the pervious conversation with Padme.

"That was the official story, no really knows what happen to Harry Potter."

"So who defeated Voldemort," Ahsoka asked.

Narcissa smiled, "Your mother did, and she fought and won. She defeated one of the most powerful wizard in history. She may not have been the Chosen One, but she stepped up when most adults would not."

Both Anakin and Ahsoka felt pride bloom in their hearts for Padme.

"Hello Headmistress," Narcissa called looking over them.

Three heads to see a small feline thing trotting towards them, out of nowhere the feline turned into a human female, she was tall with salt and pepper hair pulled into a tight bun on the top her head. She gave a stern smile to the visitors.

"Hello Narcissa, Anakin, children." The stern woman said, "I'm Headmistress McGonagal."

"You know me," Anakin asked.

Sharp green eyes turned on him. "Yes we have met twice before. Once when you were ten and again when you were 15 I believe. You wouldn't remember the first time, you had a sleeping spell on you."

"Why," he asked.

"Because you were kidnapped by the old government. Padme was 14 when she was illegally entered into a tournament that most adults die in. There was three tasks to complete, for the second tasked the hosting government took something precious to the competitor's. You were taken because of how precious he is to her."

Anakin didn't know what to think, he was surprised at the confession. "You said I was here when I was 15, why?"

The headmistress smiled. "It was the same year, there was a ball that year. Hermione refused all of her suitors, it was her way of protesting her involvement in the tournament. So I decided to travel a bit in time, when you were 15. You would have remember it as a dream. A dream that seemed so real."

Anakin thought and remembered a dream from long ago.

_He was no longer in the temple, but in a grand archway facing a staircase. He caught himself in a mirror, he wore robes that seemed too good for him. Then a breathing taking sight came upon him. It was Padme, she look the same as the last time he saw her. Only she wore a short white dress with thin straps, the skirt of the dress was came to her knees and was very flowy with silver pearl jeweled slippers. The only jewels she wore were a square pearl headband in her hair, silver pearl earrings, and pearl ring. She did looked like an angel and she was a surprised to see him. The only make-up she had on was silver glitter she had rubbed on her arms, shoulders, chest, neck, and face._

"_Ani is that you," _

_He had no words for her, he could only nodded. At nine years old, she was tall, now she was the same height. Padme pulled him into a hug, he realized that she fit perfectly in his arms. Then they danced the night away._

"I kind of remember, she was so beautiful that night."

"Aye that she was," the headmistress agreed.

Ahsoka was still awed that the headmistresses transformation. "How did do that transformation," Ahsoka asked.

"Well my dear, I am an animagus, it is how I transform. It takes hard work and patience to become one. "

"Is my mom one," Ahsoka asked referring to Padme for the first time as her mother.

"Yes she is a Lioness, it's quite fitting that is her form, since she is called the Lioness of Gryffindor."

"What's a lion," Ahsoka asked.

The headmistress conjured a picture of one and handed it to the girl. Ahsoka studied the feline creature. The feline was a tawny colored fur with a sleek body of muscle, a powerful jaw, rounded ears and golden eyes.

"Wow, I will I be able to do turn,"

"Maybe one day with practice,"

Ahsoka smiled. Teddy locked eyes with McGonagall. "Headmistress can we explore the castle please."

"Of course Mr. Lupin, and when you find you God-mother I would like a word with her."

Teddy jumped up and was quickly followed by his sister and father. As they explored, Anakin and Ahsoka were confounded by magic. The picture moved as if they were alive, then the ghost's shocked them. They got to meet nearly headless Nick and he found out why he was called that. Teddy led them to the Great Hall, right before the Hall was a wall with names engraved in. "That the Hero's Wall, all the names on that wall are from the wars with Voldemort."

The young boy walked up to the wall and touched two names. Anakin read them as Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, his birth parents.

"My Nana told me that they died in each other's arms. I guess that meant they loved each other."

"Yes Teddy," Anakin said.

Angry tears started falling. "I wish I could kill them, the ones that murder my parents and my nana. I would wipe them and families out,"

Anakin pulled the boy up into his arms and held him as he cried. "Teddy killing them would not bring you peace, only you more pain. One day I will explain why I know this,"

Anakin pulled in Ahsoka too, so she wouldn't be left out. He held both children as if someone would take them away. He put Teddy down and they went outside of the castle. Teddy led them to a black lake, then he started skipping rocks across the lake and started showing Ahsoka. Anakin watched the two kids skip rocks and a found a peace watching them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with straight black hair going to a tree that made a canopy over the lake, out of curiosity Anakin followed.

The black haired man sat down next to Padme, she had a far out look on her face. Her knees pulled up to her chest, with her chin on resting on the top of her knees.

"Am I that predictable," she asked.

The black haired man laughed, "I would say yes, but Draco told me you were sulking. Since you can't go to the library when you sulk since it's a fire hazard, I figured you go here,"

Padme rolled her eyes. "Nev, how come you never came to look for me. You knew about my other life."

Nev sighed. "I did it to protect you. I told that I knew that Ron had something to do with you being gone, for the last eight years he had me followed. Waiting for me to find you, I couldn't let that happen. You're my best friend and my sister, I had to protect you and Anakin. I knew that if Ron ever found out that you had a soul-mate, Ron would have killed him."

"Thank you Neville," Padme expressed, "We don't have to protect Ani anymore."

Padme eyes tuned to sadness, Anakin felt her projecting her guilt and depression out to him. Neville studied her. "Mia what's wrong?"

"My over protective nature got me into trouble with my husband. I never told him about me being a witch. I never told him because I thought he would never believe me. We had fight last night because of my actions,"

"Padme I know it's hard not to be over protective of Anakin, you were so worried about him when he was a child. I remember all the things you did to protect him, but he is now a man now. You can both protect each other now, be partners in everything. Have you bonded yet or do I need to remind you of the dangers of being unbounded."

"Believe me I know what would happen to Anakin if I had not bonded us together, I saw it. The bonding happened before we had the fight."

Neville and Anakin were confused, "What do you mean saw it, if I remember correctly you don't put your faith into prediction of the future."

"I kind of traveled to another dimension and saw a possible future."

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"I was dead and Anakin fell into darkness because of my death."

"I'm sorry you had to see that,"

"Me too,"

Anakin reeled at the fact he turned to the dark side, he couldn't imagine ever doing that. He tasted the dark side once, never again did he want to feel that.

"Neville why are you here,"

"I'm here to inform you that your presence is required at Ron's trail tomorrow,"

"Damnit,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, it will be worth it to see him go down. And we need to go shopping for Ahsoka's school supplies anyway."

"Are you going to let her go to Hogwarts?"

Padme bit her lip, "We need to discuss it as a family,"

Neville knew Padme too well, "You don't want her to go,"

"No, I rather her stay with me, Anakin, and Teddy."

"I know it easier to protect her when she right next to you. Padme you can't always be there to protect her."

"I know that is what scares me the most."

"It scares every parent, I know it will scare me when Luna and I become parents."

"Is Luna pregnant?"

Neville smiled sadly, "No, we have been trying though. Luna says it will happen when the time is right and for me to stop worrying."

"How is Luna?"

"Luna is Luna, she is her quirky self as usual."

"What about her eyes," Padme asked.

Neville sighed sadly "She is permanently blind, but that doesn't stop her."

"Good I'm glad that the Death Eaters didn't break her sprite. Tell her I would love to see her soon,"

"I'll make sure that she comes with me tomorrow, maybe she can help with the children. I must be off,"

"Bye Neville," she said sadly.

"Don't worry so much Mia everything will work out. And get some damn sleep, I haven't since that damn tired since the war. Oh here is your bag, it has all you stuff in it," he said handing her a purple beaded bag.

Padme nodded and he left. She leaned back against the tree, closed her eyes and clutched the bag to her chest. Anakin waited a moment to see that her breathing evened out. Anakin went and picked up Padme, she shouldn't sleep outside. He walked out of the canopy, Ahsoka and Teddy saw them. "Teddy let's find a place for her to rest."

They followed Teddy and found the Headmistress, she lead them to a painting of a of a Lion pacing in a desert. She said the password "Skywalker" and the painting opened to a rooms.

"These are the Gryffindor Royal Chambers, we haven't had a Princess and Prince of Gryffindor since the founder of the house. The chambers will adjust to how big your family is, there are three bedroom with their own bathrooms. There is a common room with a fire place and a dining room. Lady Narcissa gathered some necessities for your stay,"

The headmistress left, the family explored the chambers. The common room and dining room were decorated in red and gold. The first bedroom was huge, the room had a black and red color scheme. The walls were black with and red trimming and the carpet was dark red. The four poster bedframe was ebony wood and the blanket and pillows were red with black designs. Over the bed hung a tapestry of a three headed creature with wings on a black field with the words Fire and Blood beneath the creature. Teddy noticed this.

"That's the symbol for House Targaryen, the three head dragon with words Fire and Blood." Teddy explained.

"Why Fire and Blood." Anakin asked as he laid Padme down on the bed and put bag on the nightstand.

Teddy thought for a moment "Because the Targaryen's took what they wanted with Fire and Blood."

"Brutal." Ahsoka commented.

"You two go find your rooms while I get her settled." Anakin advised.

"Okay" they said.

The children scampered off and Anakin set to make his wife comfortable. He stripped off her boots, pants and shirt; leaving Padme in her panties and bra. Anakin pulled down the blanket and sheets so he could tuck them around her. He kissed her temple and left the room. He found his children in Ahsoka's room, it was a bit smaller than his. The color scheme of the room was Gold and Cream. The walls were cream with gold trimmings with a plush carpet, golden snowflakes decorated the walls. The bed was a white canopy bed golden blankets and pillows, on the bed was a doll that resembled Ahsoka. The doll wore a pretty blue dress with matching shoes. There was also an antique writing desk with matching chair and even a beautiful doll house that was furnished and had a family of dolls along with a chest of toys and doll clothes. Like in the master bedroom there was an emblem hanging over the bed, Ahsoka's was a type of white flower in bloom. Anakin looked at Teddy as if to ask him the emblem's meaning.

"Ahsoka you have the Winter Rose of York, that's Mia's family Emblem."

Ahsoka was still looking at her room with wonder, she had never had anything like this. No room to herself or toys. The Jedi thought it a waste of time and space. Ahsoka sat on the bed next to the doll and picked it up. She hugged to her chest trying not to cry happy tears.

"Snips are you okay," Anakin asked.

She nodded and snuggled up on the bed with the doll. Anakin and Teddy left the room to give her space. The room next to Ahsoka's was Teddy's, it had a gold and red color scheme. His bedframe was black with red and gold blankets. He had a desk with a bookshelf and small chest of toys. His emblem was a gold lion on a red field with the words Hear Me Roar on the bottom.

"That emblem is the one of House Lannister, my nana told me that our family was descended from Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion was also half Targaryen too, so in a way that makes us blood family too." Teddy explained.

"We're family no matter what." Anakin corrected.

"Wanna play chess," Teddy asked.

"Sure, that is the only game I know from here,"

Padme woke a few hours later in a comfy bed, she opened her eyes to the black and red room she was in. Stretching she looked down to she had been stripped down to her underwear, Anakin must have found her and did this. She got up from the bed and went to the wardrobe filled with men and women clothes. She trifled through them and found a silk black house coat for women, Padme slipped and tied it on. She went out the door and into the common/dining room, she found Anakin and Teddy playing wizard chess. Anakin's back was to her and Teddy was opposite of her. Both were laughing and enjoying the game, Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen. Teddy saw she was awake, "Mia," he called as he jumped up and tackled her in a hug.

"Teddy what have you been up too," she asked.

"Me and Anakin have been playing wizard chess," he reported.

"Yes and we are tied in winning," Anakin added as stood behind Teddy and playfully tousled his hair.

Husband and wife locked eyes, there was longing and hurt in both. They need to talk without anger and hurt.

"Teddy why don't you go and get cleaned up for supper, and tell Ahsoka to do the same." Padme said.

"Okay." He said and ran off to do his job.

Padme walked back into the master bedroom with Anakin following behind her. He shut the door and they stood staring at each other. Padme noticed that he was in the same dirty and blood stained robes. And she was not much better.

"Let's get cleaned up before we talk," she suggested.

Anakin nodded and followed her into the adjacent door that lead to a bathroom. There was a huge spa tube in the middle of the room with steam raising out the water. They were silent as the undressed. Anakin had his back turned when he took off the armor and the tunic of his robes. He heard a soft gasp and felt Padme's hand on where he was stabbed. She gently tuned him around and touched the part of his chest the lightsaber had pierced.

"There's no scar," she commented before letting him get fully undressed. He slid in the tube and felt the tightness of his muscles relax. Padme let the black silk robe slip off her, then she took off the rest. She slipped in on the opposite side of the square tube, she brought her knees to her chest and stared blankly. Anakin decided to take pity on her and he grasped her upper arms pulled her to him. Padme's head tucked under his chin and her arms wrapped around him, he ran his hands up and down her back.

"I may be upset with you Padme, I want you to know that I love you," he whispered in her hair.

Her arms tightened around him, "I'm sorry Ani I just wanted to protect you."

"I know baby, I heard you conversation early,"

"All of it,"

"Yeah,"

"So you heard about the other timeline,"

"I fall into darkness after you die, yes I heard,"

Padme moved her head to look up into his pain filled, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was slow and lazy, two lovers just wanting to prolong the kiss. "You won't make the same mistakes that Anakin did,"

"How do you know that," he questioned with uncertainty.

"_Ani we're soul mates, _o_ur souls are intertwined together with the purest of love. When we kissed back at the Jedi Temple our souls bounded together for the rest of our lives." _Padme said through their bond.

"_How is this possible," _Anakin asked.

"_I knew you were mine the moment you touched my hand you were meant for me. When I turned away from you on Naboo the first time you kissed me was not out of fear for you place in the Jedi, but we didn't bind our souls together." _Padme said.

Padme sat up in his lap and cup Anakin's face, amber fire meet blue fire. Padme opened her heart, mind and soul. Anakin saw everything, her life.

Rosalind and William Granger, her birth parents. Ever loving moment she spent with them and the pain of their death. All the adventures, from the stone to her conversation with Luke and Vader. Anakin felt his chest tighten at the sight of their son. He could tell that his son was on his way to becoming a great Jedi. Thank the Force Luke inherited his mother calm deposition. He looked at Vader and saw a broken man that lost everything. Anakin hugged his wife tightly to his chest, he had seen all that she had done for him.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time and laughed. Padme and Anakin got out the tube and wrap towels around each other.

Anakin followed his wife to the wardrobe, for her Padme pulled out a white silk bra and panty set and black boxers for Anakin. Then Padme pulled out a black yoga pants with a cream colored long sleeved t-shirt that had the York crest on the front. For Anakin she pulled black sleep pants and a black long sleeved t-shirt that had the Targaryen crest on the front. As they finished getting dressed, Teddy busted throw the door with a worried look on his face shouting that Ahsoka was missing. Teddy looked everywhere for his new sister, she wasn't in her room or anywhere in the chamber.

"Calm down Teddy, she couldn't have gotten far." Padme said calmly.

Padme went over to her boots that she had on early and pulled out her wand. Then she riffled through her purple beaded bag until she found The Marauder's Map.

"Come here Teddy, do you know what this is" Padme asked.

"A piece of parchment," he answered.

Padme smirked as she opened the map and pointed her wand at it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Teddy and Anakin watched in wonder as the blank parchment revealed itself as a map of the school. "Your father helped James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew make this map. This map has saved my life more time than I remember. One day I will give it to you, just as long as you promise me to use for good."

"I promise," Teddy said hugging his godmother.

"Can you find Ahsoka with the map," Anakin asked.

"Yes, it seems she is," Padme stopped when she saw Ahsoka's dot on the third floor corridor.

"Follow me," Padme said as she put on shoes along with Anakin.

Padme led them up through the changing stair case to a door she was hesitant to open. Padme opened the door slowly, inside was a small room. Padme led them through a trap door, which she conjured a rope ladder for them to climb down. Padme also conjured a torch for herself as Anakin's hands were full; Anakin didn't trust what was on the floor, so he carried Teddy from then on. There a type of dead plant surrounding the ceiling of the trap door room.

"Mia what is that," Teddy asked pointing at the dead plants.

"Devils snare," she answered.

The next room the entered, the ground was littered with keys. The next room held a life sized chess board with broken pieces. Padme came to one spot and stood there staring blankly at. Anakin realized this was the path Padme followed when she went after the stone. The spot she was staring was the last place she ever saw and talked to Harry Potter. Anakin walked up next to her and kissed her temple. "Come on angel, let's go find our little girl."

They walked down the stairs of the final room to see Ahsoka staring at a floor length mirror with black smear on the right hand corner. Padme walked up behind Ahsoka, and put a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka jump a bit to see Padme, snowflakes started to fall around them. Ahsoka saw the snowflakes and waved her hand around to make them disappear.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Padme asked impressed.

"The grey lady showed me, she was the one that led me here." Ahsoka explained.

Padme knew who Ahsoka was talking about the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Do you know why she led you here," Padme asked.

"She came to my room and we started talking to about people we have lost and how much I wanted to know my birth parents. The Grey Lady said that I was like someone _**she used to know**_. And then she said I know way of giving you your heart's desire. That how I ended up here at this mirror. But all I see is you, Anakin, and Teddy in the mirror even when you were not there."

"Ahsoka the Grey Lady led you to the Mirror of Erised," Padme explained. "This mirror does show you your heart's desire. So your heart's desire is for us to be your family."

Ahsoka smiled and pulled Padme into a hug. As Padme held her daughter, she couldn't help but stare at the black smear on the mirror. Why was it so familiar?

"_Angel maybe you should ask the headmistress about what happened that night as Lilly asked. The Headmistress wants to talk to you anyway," Anakin said in her head._

"_Not right now, we did to talk to Ahsoka first." Padme said back_

"_Okay then let's get out of here."_

Anakin handed over Teddy to Padme to carry so he could carry Ahsoka. They went back to their Chambers to talk. Anakin started first.

"Ahsoka," he started, "Do you want to go to this school? It's up to you if you want to go or not"

"What about the war and my training?"

"It would be safer for you to stay to here, and when you are not in school you could work on your training," Padme said.

"You said it was my choice right," Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it is your choice." Padme stated, "Though I have a compromise. We stay a few more days here. This way you can ride the train to school and get sorted into one of the four houses. Then we go home, and I will see to your education along with a few others that I have in mind."

"What's going to happen when we go home," Ahsoka asked.

"One day a time Snips," Anakin said softly.

"I want do the compromise," Ahsoka stated.

"Alright," Padme said happily.

"I'm hungry," Teddy said.

Magically a house elf appeared, one that Padme recognized. Winky was dressed in a dark wool dress with a white apron that had the Hogwarts crest on it with little black shoes and cap. She was followed by a younger house elf with the same outfit on.

"Ello Mistress Grangy," Winky said.

"Hello Winky, it's nice to see you."

The house elf nodded and went on to do her job with the other house elf following behind her. On the dining table Winky waved her hands and food appeared on the table; four bowels beef stew, fresh baked bread, and four goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Winky who is this," Padme asked.

"This is Winky and Dobby's daughter Dolly," Winky announced proudly.

The younger elf hid behind her mother shyly, Padme smiled sadly. "Your father was a brave elf,"

Dolly whispered "Thank you".

The House elves disappeared and the small family sat down to eat.

"Tomorrow I have to attend a court trial," Padme stated taking a bite.

Anakin placed his hand on top of her in confront, he knew this would be hard on her.

"You won't be going alone,"

Padme nodded and squeezed his hand,

"Then what are we going to do tomorrow," Teddy asked.

"Why don't I asked Aunt Cissy to take you and Ahsoka around Diagon Ally," Padme suggested, "They can help Ahsoka get her school supplies except her wand. I want to be there."

"Whats a wand," Ahsoka asked.

Padme smiled, "A wand is a conduit for your magic, to focus the energy. And all wands are special, the wand chooses the witch or wizard."

Padme pulled out her wand to demonstrate a spell, she did a silent _lumos. _Ahsoka watched as Padme pulled out a simple stick and the stick suddenly lit up. "Each on is made up of a special wood and core. Mine is Vinewood and Phoenix feather."

Soon enough the children tired, Anakin and Padme tucked each of them in. When they closed the door to Teddy's room.

"I need to go speak to the headmistress."

"Let's go then,"

The headmistress was already waiting outside the painting for them. Padme invited her inside the chambers. Once they were seated, McGonagal on couch and the couple on the other couch.

"Hello Hermione,"

"Professor," she said tersely.

McGonagal fold her hands in front of her and waited for the question to be asked.

"What happened that night," Padme asked.

"Neville had alerted me to what you three had been up too and I gathered to other teachers. When we got down to the chamber, Harry was still alive and there was no trace of Voldemort or Quirrell in sight. Harry was holding you, begging for you to wake up. We had all three of you raced up to the hospital wing. Ronald had a bad concussion, Harry's hands were badly burned and you…" McGonagall had to stop for a moment to control her emotions.

"Were in a coma" Padme finished.

McGonagall shook her head sadly, "That is what Dumbledore told you to spare you of the truth."

"Then what is the truth," Padme spat.

"The truth Padme is Quirrell shot the killing curse at you, Harry grabbed his arm to redirect the spell. When Harry did that, the killing curse hit the mirror then you. That is what that black spot is on the mirror. Instead of killing you, the curse shattered you soul. You were in a state like the one of a Dementor's Kiss victim."

"Then how am I functioning," Padme asked.

"We were going to move you to the St. Mungo's after we were informed of your parent's deaths. The day of the move, you were missing and Harry never got on the train to go home. We found you both in the Library. You were alive and functioning normally, Harry was gone. All that was left of him were his clothes and glasses."

"What happened to him?" Padme asked thinking about the sad look Lilly had given her.

"Harry preformed the Anima Contrita Sacrifice,"

"What"

"When a soul shatters, if a person pure of heart is willing. They can repair the shattered soul with a sacrifice of their own soul. The person that completes the ritual will be reborn as the first born of the shattered soul. I don't know how he knew of that spell. " McGonagall explained.

Padme was speechless, Harry had sacrificed himself for her. The tears flowed down her face, Anakin pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. McGonagall reached inside the pocket of her robes and pulled out Harry's glasses and keys to Padme's childhood home. She set them on the coffee table and took her leave.

"He will be reborn as Luke," Padme sniffed thoughtfully.

"How do you know that" Anakin asked.

"Luke is always our firstborn, then Leia."

"So we will be having twins," Anakin said.

"Yes, our hand will definitely be full,"

Anakin leaned down for a kiss and whispered "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

**A.N. I know I was going to have Ron's trail in this chapter but I changed my mind. Oh I saw Star Wars the Force Awakens, it was awesome. And I didn't meet Geek Charming either lol. Read and Review.**


	12. Trial

12

**A.N- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, life happened. But here is Chapter Twelve. Warning there are mentions of rape in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

_Three girls were dragged into a torture room at wand point, there was a beautiful redheaded girl with clear blue eyes, a dirty blond haired girl with silver eyes, and finally a dark haired girl with amber eyes. The dark haired girl was locked in the stocks, and the other two were strapped to tables on either side of the stocks. _

_Men in skeleton masks stood silently as the leaders entered the room, a deranged women with raven black hair and wolfish man; Bellatrix and Greyback._

_Bellatrix ran a long fingernail across the dark haired girl's cheek, "Little Mudblood, we finally have you in our grasp. If only I was the one to kill you. Alas that is the Lord Voldemort right…"_

_The dark haired girl glared at Bellatrix, "Tom Riddle is nothing more than a half blood bastard born of a love potion,"_

_Bellatrix back hand her across the face, "Lies all of them lies, I may not have the right to kill you but I will break you. Men have your fun with the pretty blood traitor and blind the loony one" _

_The dark haired girl watched as her friends were tortured. Then she felt her shirt being ripped and the cold tip of the blade against her flesh…._

Padme jerked awake from her nightmare, cold sweat dripped down and her breath was caught her lungs. A pair of strong arms pulled her close and a familiar scent eloped her.

"I got you, Angel" Anakin whispered into her hair.

Padme relaxed into her husband's arms, letting the beat of his heart calm her. She glanced at the clock on the table, it was six in the morning and Ron's trial was at ten. "We need to get up," Padme said pulling away from Anakin. Anakin was not having any of that, he pulled her back down and flipped them over were Anakin was on top of her.

He kissed her lips slowly, loving the way her lips felt and her taste. Anakin unwilling left her lips, he peppered her jaw with kisses before making his to her neck. He bit and sucked on the flesh, marking her skin.

"Ani," she squealed.

Anakin kissed his mark and rolled off of her, he then threw her over his shoulder and walked into the bath room. Adjacent to the huge tube was a counter with two sinks and mirror, Anakin sat Padme down. Padme turned to the mirror to examine the hickey on her neck.

"Was that necessary" Padme asked with a coy smile.

"I don't know, but I have always wanted to do that. I have wanted to mark you to let everyone know that you are mine." Anakin explained as he turned Padme around held her close.

Padme laughed, "I think your Stark heritage is showing, they always like to mark their wives. It must be the wolf blood in you."

"Tell me more about my heritage, Vlad said that our family descended from King Jaehaerys the Third and Queen Sansa" Anakin asked lifting up his wife onto the counter.

"Okay, I will tell you as long as you allow me to shave your face,"

Anakin nodded. Padme conjured an old fashioned shaving kit, and started to mix together the shaving cream and got out a straight razor. She spread the cream all over his face and began to shave him as she talked.

"You are descended from three Houses of Westeros: The Targaryens, Starks, and Tully's. Each house had famous words and traits. The Targaryen's words are _Fire and Blood_; their traits were silver, gold, or silver-gold blond hair and purple eyes. The Stark's words are _Winter is Coming_; their traits were long faces, dark hair, and grey eyes. The Tully's words are Family, Duty, Honor; their traits were copper red hair and blue eyes. You remind me of Jaehaerys in a way, it is said that he was sullen and brooding at times. He was also a part of a group much like the Jedi, called the Night's Watch. They could not take wives, own no lands or become king"

"Then how did he become king," Anakin asked.

Padme continued carefully shaving his face, "He died after some of his men stabbed him to death. There was a certain priestess, I can't remember her name, but she brought him back to life."

"So there is way to bring back the dead," Anakin murmured.

Padme finished shaving and cleaned off his face. "Ani whatever magic was used has long since been lost. Jon was brought back because he had a destiny to fulfil and he did. And dying isn't so bad, only hurts for a second."

"You remember dying,"

"I let Tom kill me to save my friends, I died and woke up a platform 9 ¾. I had a choice stay dead or come back. I choose to stay, I knew that I had to help you fulfill your destiny. Now we have to get dressed."

Padme hoped down from the counter and went to the dresser to pick out something to wear. She decided to wear a gold sleeveless blouse, black slacks, and short sleeved red jacket with gold high heels. On jewelry Padme decided on a gold lion's head ring with matching earrings. Padme pulled her hair up into a French twist with a few curls framing her face.

For Anakin Padme chose a dark red button down shirt with black leather vest that had the Targaryen crest over the heart, black slacks, black gloves, and black boots. Padme couldn't quit staring at him, so she went to go help Ahsoka get dressed.

Ahsoka was already up and staring at the wardrobe looking for an outfit to wear. Padme came up behind her and picked out blue jeans, grey &amp; white striped shirt, turquoise hoodie, and turquoise flats. Padme plucked up a turquoise bracelet and enchanted it. She slipped the bracelet on to the young girl's wrists, her orange and white skin turned to a milk white with a rosy completion.

"Aliens haven't been discovered here, so we have to disguise you while we're here" Padme explained.

Ahsoka turned to look in the mirror, "So this is what I would look like if I was fully human,"

Padme conjured a brush and ran it through girls soft hair, "Yes but you wouldn't my Ahsoka, I love just the way you are,"

"Thanks mom,"

You're welcome Little Rose," Padme said hugging the girl.

Mother and daughter walked out of the room, Teddy was dressed in blue jeans and red t-shirt with a Lannister lion on the front. The he made his hair and eyes the same color as Ahsoka's. Narcissa meet them in the common room for side along apparition.

'Are we ready," she asked.

Anakin nodded and laced his fingers through Padme's and Cissy grabbed Ahsoka and Teddy's hand.

They popped outside Diagon Ally were Neville and Luna Longbottom were waiting. Padme focused on Luna She wore bright yellow and orange robes with her coke bottle earrings and necklace. Her once silver eyes were clouded by the acid the Deatheaters had thrown in her eyes. Luna walked forward and pulled Padme into a tight hug.

"Hello Padme," She said in her dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna," Padme said, her voice cracking in her throat.

"Oh Padme please don't blame yourself, your guilt will attract the nargles." She said.

Padme laughed with tears in her eyes, Luna never changed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us," Neville interrupted.

"Yes," Padme laughed, "Neville, Luna this is my husband Anakin and my daughter Ahsoka. Ani, Ahsoka this is Neville Longbottom and his wife Luna. Neville and I were best friends in school."

"Were and still are best friends," Neville joked.

"It's nice to meet you," Anakin shaking Neville's hand.

"We've meet before, at the Second Task and the Yule Ball," Neville said.

"Ah yes I remember," Anakin said scratching his head remembering the boy with a choppy haircut and a body that was between boyhood and adulthood. Anakin noticed that Neville had looked upon Padme with the affection of a brother.

"Darlings the trial will be starting soon, you don't want to be late." Narcissa said, "Luna and I will take Ahsoka school shopping."

"Will you save your trip to Ollivander's until we are done? I want be their when she picks out her wand," Padme requested.

"Of course darling," Narcissa said with a smile.

Anakin and Padme gave their children a hug and watched them go off with Narcissa and Luna. Neville led Anakin and Padme to where the trial was being held. Neville left to help with the prison escort. Anakin hovered over her, he felt her anxiety through their bond. It spiked up when an older woman with reddish brown thin hair. Padme saw that Molly Prewitt approaching them with Percy, Bill had told her that Molly and Percy had been suspected of killing Arthur. It was never proven, but Bill had banished them from the family none then less. Molly approached them with a sneer on her face.

"Well look who it is, the bitch who has falsely accused my son of attacking her; after she led him on. You should be ashamed of yourself, after all the things my family has done for you. We even forgave you for getting my precious daughter defiled and then killed." Molly ranted.

Padme bowed her head, she still felt guilty over Ginny and Luna. It was her fault that Ginny was raped at Malfoy Manor and Luna losing her eyesight, maybe if she had cooperated they would not hurt them.

"_Padme you know that's not true, I looked at your memories, they would still have hurt your friends." Anakin said through their bond._

"I will always feel guilt over what happened to Ginny, but I never led Ron on. He was my best friend and my brother. He deluded himself into thinking I was in love with him. He is the reason I was not able to bind myself to my soul mate. It nearly killed us." Padme seethed.

Molly glared and stalked off into the court room. Padme held tightly to Anakin's hand as they entered the court room. They took their seats and watched the trial began.

Ron was brought out in and was seated next to his brother Percy who was defending him.

Percy started off with stating that Ron was a war hero blinded that fell in love with her and she led him on for years and years. She attached him and he defended himself when he rejected her. The prosecutor had Padme submit memories by pricking her finger and using the blood memories, the judge and jury looked into the pensive. The case was cut and dry after that, Ron was found guilty. His war hero status gave him life in prison, instead of the dementor's kiss. Ron glared at them as he was taken away.

"Hey Anakin came here for a minute," Neville called.

"I'll be back Angel," he said kissing her forehead.

"Alright I see the Susan flagging me down," she said going to the Minister of Magic.

Neville led Anakin to where Ron was waiting to go to prison. He sneered at Anakin, seeing this was the man that held Hermione's heart. "Hermione belongs to me and I will make her mine," Ron raged.

Anakin was not fazed by the red head's outburst, instead Anakin grabbed Ron by the throat with his flesh hand and punched Ron in the gut wish his mechanical hand a few times. "If you ever come near my wife again, I will kill you slowly by breaking every bone in your body."

Anakin threw the coward down and left to find his wife. Padme had some paperwork in her hands. They left and went straight to the bank, the goblins for Anakin's inheritance. Griphook explained that as the last of the Romanov's the inheritance was split, into Stark, Targaryen, and Tully. Anastasia (Shmi) was to inherit the Tully inheritance, Alexei (Obi-Wan) was to inherit the Stark inheritance, and Anakin was to inherit the Targaryen inheritance. The goblins led Anakin and Padme to the Targaryen vault, inside were things that belonged to Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. Such as the swords Blackfyre and Dark Sister, jewels that belonged to Sansa and Daenerys, dragon eggs, armor, and scrolls. Anakin looked through the scrolls and was surprised her could read them, they were written in High Valyrian.

Anakin remembered that his mother had taught him Valyrian as a child, saying he should learn the language of their people. The scrolls were writings of Jon and Sansa of the North, Daenerys of the South, Arya and Gendry of Riverrun, Rickon and Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island, and Aegon and Shireen of Storm's End. They left the vault with the scrolls, Jon Snow's armor, and a couple of dragon eggs. They then went directly to the wand shop were Luna, Narcissa, Teddy, and Ahsoka were waiting. Ahsoka was impatiently for them, she had her trunk and all her school supplies in it. And in her arms was a ball of white fluff, Padme recognized as a direwolf pup.

"What is that thing," Anakin asked teasingly scratching the pup's head.

"This is my direwolf Winter, she bonded with me when went to look at the pet shop," Ahsoka announced snuggling up to the pup.

"You know that having this pup is a big responsibility," Padme cautioned.

"I know Mom, I'll take care of her," Ahsoka promised.

"Okay Little Rose,"

Narcissa went on home and Luna left to catch up with her husband. The little family walked in to the wand shop, Ollivander smiled as he saw Padme walked in.

"Aw Miss Granger Vinewood and Phoenix feather, 12 inches. What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"My daughter is here to pick out her wand," Padme said putting her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Let me see her," Ollivander lifted Ahsoka's chin up and studied her features. "Kissed by snow with eyes the color of ice. You have a cold look with a fire in your heart," He commented.

He went to the back of the shop and pulled out three boxes, "Weirwood with dragon's heartstrings, Ebonywood with thestral hair, and Rosewood with Veela hair."

Ahsoka was drawn to the Rosewood wand through the Force, she picked up and gave it a flick. It glowed brightly.

"Very good, on the first time too," Ollivander said happily.

They bought the wand and headed over to the ice cream shop. Padme order a banana split to share. They were meet by Bill, George, and Charlie Weasley, along with Bill's and Charlie's family. Ahsoka, Victoria, Teddy, and Charlie's daughter Bella went to play area with Winter. Charlie married an American witch named Renée, they were visiting for Bella's seventh birthday. Renée and Bella both had had dark wavy hair and green eyes. The adults talked while the kids played.

"George how is the joke shop," Padme asked.

"I sold it to Jordan, it wasn't the same without Fred. I help out Neville now and again for money" he explained sadly.

"Well Ahsoka is wanting to be homeschooled, I looking for teachers for her. Would you like to teach her, I know you excelled in history of magic and astronomy? And if you want Bill, you could teach her runes and charms. I was going to see if Draco could teach her potions, Luna divination, and Neville herbology. I was also going to ask if Neville would be my new head of security. I'm also in need of new handmaidens, if you are interested Fleur. I was going asked Luna and Narcissa the same."

The George, Bill, and Fleur all thought on it, they decided to give her answer tomorrow. Suddenly a scream was heard out in the play area, the adults rushed out to see Victoria on the ground clutching her face with tears going down her face. Bella was next to her cousin comforting her, Teddy and Ahsoka were defending them against Lavender Brown.

Lavender had approached the children and started throwing insults them. Victoria had smarted off to Lavender, Lavender smacked her before anyone else could stop her. Teddy saw red and kicked Lavender in the shin, she went to hit him only to be stopped by Ahsoka. Ahsoka grabbed Lavender's arm and flipped her onto her ass. Lavender's scream was what brought out the other adults. Bill and Charlie went and snapped up their daughters, Anakin picked up Teddy and wrapped his arm around Ahsoka to hold her in place.

Lavender stood up and was about to open her mouth when Padme punched her in the jaw knocking her out. They walked back into the ice cream parlor leaving Lavender out on the pavement and paid for their ice cream. Neville and Luna caught up to them, they all ignored Lavender's knock out form on the ground.

Neville and Luna led them a ministry car that would take them to Padme's childhood home, Padme decided that it was time to pack up and sell it, the Skywalker Family would spend the night there before dropping off Ahsoka at the Hogwarts' express. She was leaving all the details to the Gringotts bank. Her childhood home was a small Tudor style cottage with four bedrooms. They were dropped off with a promise to be picked up tomorrow.

Padme walked slowly towards the cottage, so many memories came up. She walked slowly up the door and put the key in. The key creaked as it turned in the lock, someone had come in and cleaned it. There was no dust anywhere and nothing was out of place. Padme walked to her bedroom, she sat on her old bed and broke down and sobbed. Anakin came in and put his arms around her shoulders. Ahsoka sat next to Padme and wrap her arms around her middle, Teddy snuggled up into her lap and Winter curled up at her family held each other, then decide to get settle in for the night. Padme packed up all of her families' things: meaningful furniture, pictures, home videos, and things like that. The other stuff was marked to go into donation boxes. In parents room she found their wedding bands on the dresser, they mush have had a surgery that day. That was the only time they took off their bands. Her both were simple white gold bands with Celtic knots inscribed in them.

"Angel," Anakin called coming into the room.

"Yes," she said coming out of her daze.

"What did you find," he asked.

"My parent's wedding rings, here this is how people know you are married. The rings are place on the left hand on the finger next to the pinky," She explained picking up her father's ring.

She lifted Anakin's left hand and took off his black glove. She slipped on the wedding ring onto Anakin's ring finger. Anakin then picked up her mother's ring and slipped it on to her ring finger. Anakin kissed her, tangling his hand in her hair until the heard.

"Oh gross,"

They broke apart, in the door way stood Ahsoka and Teddy both with their noses wrinkled in disgust. "We're hungry," Ahsoka commented.

"Okay you guys stay here and I'll go get something to eat." Padme untangled herself from Anakin.

Padme grabbed some money from her mother's hidden spot for special occasions. On her way down to the pizzeria, she stopped by the grave yard. She found her parents headstones:

In Loving memory of

William Sparrow Granger

Elizabeth Rose Granger

"Hi dad, hi mom, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't have the strength to say goodbye, seeing your headstones. But now I can, my family gave the strength to say goodbye. I married a wonderful man, you both would have loved him. You have grandchildren too, I wish you could be here to spoil them. I'll see you again one day, I love you both,"

Padme pressed a kiss to her finger tips and touched the headstone. She walked away with reluctance. She went to the pizzeria and order two pies for the night. She sat down to wait in a booth.

"Hermione Granger,"

A tall muscular man with neat blond hair and watery blues eyes sat across from her.

"Do I know you sir," Padme asked.

"No but you knew my cousin Harry Potter," he commented.

So this was the magic hating older cousin that was horrible to Harry, what did he want with her.

"I never apologized to him for the way I treated him, one moment he was there and the next he was gone. He probably told you how horrible his own family was to him. My father hated Harry because he wasn't normal and my mother treated him horrible because of her jealousy of my Aunt Lily. I just followed their example."

"Why are you telling me this," Padme asked.

"Because ten years ago my daughter something magical happened. I was drinking, doing drugs heavily, and sleeping around. I ended up getting someone pregnant, eight months into pregnancy we were in an accident I caused because of my drinking. Annie didn't make, but my daughter did. The nurses allowed me to see her, she was so beautiful. I swore I would become the father she deserved. I got clean in prison and went to therapy; I found out that I had repressed feelings about Harry. He was murdered and my parents just forgot about him, it was like he didn't exist anymore. He was only kid, killed at eleven years. My guilt of how I treated him ate at me for years and years, it drove me to stupid stuff. I read in book that you killed the man that killed my aunt, uncle, and cousin, is that true?"

"Yes, but how do you know this?" Padme asked knowing full well that Dudley was a muggle.

Dudley smiled, "My daughter Daisy Harriett Dursley got a letter from a certain school. We will be going to King's Cross tomorrow. She's kind of nervous, she a shy girl."

Padme smiled knowingly, "Meet me at the entrance tomorrow, I think I have a way to help your daughter,"

"Granger"

Padme got the pizzas and walked home, "Who's hungry," she called.

Padme walked into the living room to see Anakin reading Alice in Wonderland to Teddy and Ahsoka on the floor. Winter was curled up in her mistresses lap. She smiled at the serene picture, she hoped he would continue to read to future children. The family ate silently at the dining room table, Padme decided to bring up the paperwork Susan had given her early.

"Ahsoka can we discuss something," Padme asked.

"Yes mom," she said.

"Today I was given your new birth certificate, the name space is blank. Do you want a new name?" Padme asked.

"Can I think about it," she asked.

"Of course," Anakin commented lifting a sleeping Teddy up and Padme left the certificate on the table. Padme and Anakin put Teddy to bed in the guest bedroom, then retired to the master bedroom.

Ahsoka stared at the paper, thinking about if she should change her name. Ahsoka Tano was the name the temple gave her. It never felt like hers, nothing ever felt right until Padme and Anakin brought her into their family. Ahsoka Tano would cease to exist tonight, she signed her new name and skipped off to bed happily with Winter trailing behind her…

**A.N- So you guys get choses Ahsoka's new name. I want to give her a name from Game of Thrones, so here are three names; Daenerys, Arya, and Shireen. **


End file.
